


Wild is the night

by JaredGirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drama & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, References to Supernatural (TV), Sexual Tension
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6458698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaredGirl/pseuds/JaredGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared Padalecki é um garoto de programa do site de Jensen Ackles, este trabalho lhe serve para pagar a faculdade e seus custos lutando UFC. Jensen vai ficar louco com o novo garoto de sua safra e fará de tudo para tê-lo, aprendendo que pessoas de bom caráter não podem ser compradas e sim devem ser conquistadas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just a dancer

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Os personagens/ celebridades inseridas na história não me pertencem, a fanfiction é apenas uma história para entreter sem qualquer vínculo com a realidade.  
> Se desejar deixe comentário, vou ficar muito feliz!

                                                     

 

Capítulo I : Just a dancer

I was there like your mother

like a brother, like a friend

Said you'd be there like a heartbeat

Thought I'd be there 'til the end

Then you took me like a cancer

You turned my conscience black

Tell the cops "here keep the ransom"

'Cause there's no turning back

A noite estava chuvosa em Vancouver. Jensen, um rico empresário do mundo dos eventos, estava sem ter o que fazer em casa. Estava louco de tesão, morto de desejo por algum corpo lindo e pensou "Por que não ?" Marido viajando, poderia ter melhor ocasião? Afinal, o filho da mãe num sábado à noite certamente deveria estar lhe traindo em algum lugar com algum garoto lindo. Mandou os empregados para casa e ficou apenas com uma secretária do lar, que costumava ser uma amiga bem discreta.

Resolveu abrir o notebook e procurar pelo site de garotos de programa que mais gostava. Havia cada um mais lindo que o outro. Alguns completamente nus e com corpos esculturais. Bem, ele queria apenas um que vinha observando há um mês... Sabia também que ele trabalhava em um clube para homens e mulheres a noite como stripper. Ligou para a agência e pediu pelo nome. Estava nervoso em trair Chad, nunca havia feito isso e chamou um amigo, Misha, para lhe acudir caso ele amarelasse ou o rapaz não fosse bem o que ele tinha em mente. Mas ele não parecia ser menos que lindo. Cabelos castanhos, olhos azuis ou verdes, Jensen não conseguiu identificar pela foto, alto, forte, atlético. Brian. Parecia não combinar muito com ele, mas Jensen tinha certeza em se tratar apenas de um codinome.

Misha chegou meia hora depois hiper empolgado e excitado.

– Jen, vamos ter um garoto de programa só pra gente?

O loiro gargalhou com a roupa dele primeiramente. Misha era um cara sempre discreto, mas naquela noite estava enfiado em uma calça estampa couro de cobra e uma blusa semi transparente, igualmente parecendo um prostituto de beira de rua. - Mas o que é isso?

Misha riu examinando o amigo, certamente achando que Jensen estava muito elegante de calça marrom e uma camisa preta de manga comprida, cuidadosamente arrumada para dentro da calça e um cachecol marrom.

– Ah eu não sabia o que vestir para uma ocasião como essas!- disse Misha

– Ah ok, mas você, meu amigo, não vai botar um dedo na minha visita, nem precisava estar tão cheiroso e arrumado! - Jensen tinha o dedo em riste com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios lindos. Era um belo homem. Dirigiu-se até a adega de sua rica mansão e apanhou um Chateau Latour que somente abriria se gostasse muito da companhia.

– Ah por que Jen?! – Misha perguntou decepcionado. - Você vai se divertir sozinho? Isso não é justo! - Ele fez um biquinho para depois desatar a rir. - Se Chad visse você agora...

Jensen nada disse. Apenas sentou-se no sofá perto da lareira com um sorriso triste com a garrafa de vinho e duas taças nas mãos, pensando "Esse babaca merece uma lição... mesmo que silenciosa."

– Se eu medrar você pode ficar com ele... - Disse Jensen.

A campainha tocou e Misha deu um pulo do sofá. Era o tal garoto de programa. Tensão. Jensen foi até a porta e abriu, sorrindo ao ver que um homem de mais de 1,90 de altura estava a sua frente. Lindo, cabelos castanhos e uma cara de menino. Pela foto não parecia tão lindo! O recém-chegado sorriu meio sem jeito.

– Sr. Ackles?

Jensen ouvira mesmo um senhor? Achou interessante tanta educação para um garoto que vendia o corpo.

– Jensen sim, você é Brian?

O rapaz alto continuava a sorrir sem jeito.

– Sim senhor.

Se continuasse chamando-o de senhor, Jensen poderia gamar. O loiro apresentou-o à Misha.

Collins apertou a mão estendida, olhando para o alto e em seguida para o peito e para a jaqueta de couro marrom. O jovem estava com uma camisa branca gola V, praticamente colada ao seu corpo e vestia uma calça jeans propositadamente rasgada no joelho e botas marrons. Os olhos eram verdes azulados e ele trazia uma barba ralinha, "Uma delícia de homem" Pensou Misha. E ele era realmente lindo.

Misha ficou empolgado mais do que deveria e Jensen o mandou subir para seu quarto convidando apenas Brian para o sofá da sala de estar, junto à lareira. Ainda tinha o vinho caríssimo nas mãos, ainda não decidido se Brian mereceria que aquela garrafa tão especial fosse aberta.

O moreno se sentou e Jensen começou a reparar em seu corpo, que com certeza deveria ser trabalhado em academia, pois mesmo por cima da roupa, o loiro podia ver os músculos definidos.

Brian tinha algo angelical no rostinho nem tão novo assim.

– Então Brian... quantos anos você tem?

– 29, senhor.

Jensen revirou os olhos.

– Se continuar me chamando de senhor vou ter um derrame de tão velho que estou me sentindo... e só tenho 34.

O rapaz riu e seu sorriso era lindo e infantil. Passou as mãos pelas coxas um tanto incomodado, afinal de contas, só conseguia pensar no quanto a mansão era imensa e no quanto aquele homem deveria ser rico, ao mesmo tempo em que ponderava que não faria nenhuma diferença, pois estava ali apenas pelo maldito dinheiro de que tanto precisava.

Jensen também tecia seus pensamentos "Ainda bem que ele não é como aqueles gogo boys de boate de entretenimento para gays!"

I ain't here for love or money

And you don't see the truth

So if you want to bleed me honey,

Tonight I'll be your prostitute

I will be your prostitute

Yeah

– Você malha em academia ou em casa? – Jensen estava meio sem jeito, não sabia ao certo como começar aquilo.

O jovem alto passou a mão pelos cabelos de uma maneira que fez Jensen se mexer no sofá e o olhou pela primeira vez nos olhos. "Olhos lindos!" o loiro pensou.

– Não, na realidade eu luto... Sr... er... - Levou um dedo aos lábios. - Jensen...

O mais velho arregalou os olhos. "Luta?" Jensen não sabia por que estava tão interessado no rapaz. Era para ser apenas uma transa paga, mas porque então ele não conseguia transar com um homem sem antes tentar saber tudo sobre a vida dele? E o moreno parecia incomodado com aquilo. Jensen não conseguia parar com as perguntas. Estava curioso. - Que tipo de luta? - Começou a abrir o vinho sem sentir que o fazia.

– MMA... - Foi a resposta tranquila.

– Você luta MMA? – Pensamentos sórdidos invadiram a mente do loiro. A virilidade, força e destreza dos lutadores vieram a sua mente. - Me desculpe perguntar, mas se você luta por que...? - Deteve-se na pergunta e Brian fez uma expressão de que havia entendido.

– Preciso pagar meus treinos e estudos... - Sorriu tristemente.

Estudava, treinava. Ok. Jensen não queria saber mais nada. Melhor seria agora ir direto pra cama com aquele Deus Grego e abrandar seu desejo latente por aquele homem. Pegou as taças e serviu a ambos, observando-o por alguns momentos. Brian bebericava seu vinho olhando a casa desinteressadamente.

– Pretende largar... o site? - Perguntou Jensen.

Brian o olhou dando um grande gole no vinho.

– Um dia sim, todos pensam... – Sorriu ainda triste. – E meu nome não é Brian...

Jensen sorriu enquanto o outro se levantava indo até uma estante cheia de livros.

– Não? - Jensen pousou a taça sobre a mesa ao lado e cruzou os braços.

– Hã? Ah... não, é apenas um nome para o site, meu nome verdadeiro é Jared.

Jensen tinha a expressão mais séria.

– Jared... que nome lindo, combina com você.

O moreno o olhou, notando que o loiro era extremamente tímido e estava sem jeito, então se sentou ao lado dele no sofá. Ele também não era nenhum desinibo experiente e sentiu identificação com aquele homem. Jensen também era muito sexy.

–Então? - Perguntou Jared tentando ser direto. - Parece que somos dois novatos...

O mais velho piscou várias vezes.

– Como?

Jared sorriu.

– Odeio vinhos de excelente qualidade... são como soro da verdade.

Ele sorriu meio sem jeito.

– Mesmo? E que verdade você esconde? – Jensen teve vontade de tocá-lo inteiro naquele momento. Tocar a pele, tocar a boca perfeita com a sua.

– Ah eu ... - Jared sorriu sem graça. – Eu só fiz isso duas vezes na vida...

–Isso?... – Jensen se acomodou no sofá percorrendo os olhos por dentro da jaqueta de Jared, que percebeu o olhar dele e retirou a peça. Jensen se inquietou com a visão e sentiu um arrepio de tesão percorrer o corpo que ardia ao mesmo tempo. Jared se recostou quase deitando no sofá e o olhou lascivamente como que o convidando.

– Sexo por dinheiro...

Jensen não tinha como saber se ele dizia ou não a verdade e era gostoso demais aquele jogo de quase virgindade para um homem delicioso como aquele. Jared tirou a blusa e acariciou a própria barriga perfeita enquanto Jensen pousou a taça de vinho sobre a mesa de centro, se aproximando do garoto de programa um pouco mais. Quando estava bem próximo, de forma que podia sentir o corpo quente do moreno, molhou os dedos no vinho e acariciou os mamilos dele, que no mesmo instante ficaram rijos e cobertos com o líquido.

– É para isso que vinhos de extrema qualidade servem Jared, para derramar em cima de homens de extrema beleza...

Jensen se curvou e lambeu os mamilos dele, sorvendo o vinho de sua pele. Jared se arrepiou por inteiro soltando um gemido baixo.

– Me diga o que eu posso fazer e o que não posso? – O loiro pediu louco de tesão, as pupilas dilatadas.

– Você é um homem de classe... pode tudo. - Respondeu Jared.

Jensen sorriu.

– Eu sei que alguns não beijam na boca...

Jared coçou a cabeça fazendo uma careta.

– Bem, na realidade, sim... é verdade... – Disse convicto sem deixar nenhuma dúvida quanto ao assunto.

– Ok, eu entendo... – Respondeu Jensen de cabeça baixa frustrado, pois estava ávido pela boca do rapaz. – Se pudesse pagar mais por isso... – Sorriu ainda de cabeça baixa.

Jared olhou para o outro lado sorrindo em ver como o ricaço estava em deleite por ele. Pensou uns instantes "O homem é bonito, até poderia beijá-lo..." Porém Jensen apaixonado poderia ser um problema, e essa era a principal razão para que não beijassem na boca, era íntimo demais.

– Eu prefiro que não senhor... Jensen... desculpe.

– Tudo bem. - Jensen o olhou um tanto frustrado, não sabia fazer sexo sem tórridos beijos na boca, mas aprenderia naquela noite.

Jared pegou a mão de Jensen e levou até o próprio pescoço, tentando voltar ao clima inicial, pois não queria o cliente desapontado quando sabia que ele tinha somente duas horas para aproveitar.

– Se não quiser mais nada eu vou entender, mas senão... – Jared olhou o relógio. – Só temos duas horas... desculpe, eu preciso seguir as regras. Eu sou novo e sem muita experiência, e sempre acabam achando que estou beneficiando alguns clientes mais que outros... entende?

– Sim, sim eu sei... – Jensen o encarou por alguns segundos percorrendo o olhar por todo aquele corpo seminu e se aproximou mais, passando a beijar o pescoço dele com avidez, lambendo, mordendo e molhando-o com o vinho, para depois lamber numa orgia degustativa deliciosa. Jared gemia.

– Onde é o quarto? – O moreno perguntou ofegante.

Could you tell me one good reason

'Cause I can't think of none

First you love me then you hate me

As the lies slip off your tongue

You say talk for me

Baby smile for me

You tell me I,m the one

You say bleed for me

Baby breath for me

Tell me when it's done

Well I ain't here for love or money

And you don't see the truth

So if you're gonna need me honey

Tonight I'll be your prostitute

I will be your prostitute

Jensen o encarou. Aquilo era um garoto de programa? Não, ele era um homem lindo, na casa dele e à sua inteira disposição.

Continua...


	2. Jamais me senti assim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Algumas surpresas estão previstas para este capítulo, surpresas jamais imaginadas...

Jensen pegou a mão do moreno alto e subiram as escadas.

Jared reparou em um quarto suntuoso e com muitas estantes repletas de livros com tudo muito arrumadinho e cheiroso. Jensen parou na porta um tanto receoso de entrar. Ao olhar a cama de casal Jared se assustou:

-Você é casado?!

Jensen mostrou a aliança no dedo anelar da mão esquerda meio tristemente. Eles ficaram se olhando:

-Olha..-começou Jared- Eu serei bem franco, temo pela minha pele, sua esposa ou algo assim vai nos pegar aqui? Seja sincero por favor... Isso é alguma pegadinha para fazer ciúmes e eu vou ter o pau trucidado em minutos por uma mulher com uma faca na mão?

Jensen soltou uma gargalhada.

-Claro que não! ELE está longe, é verdade... Eu jamais colocaria a vida de alguém em risco... - baixou a cabeça- Se bem que eu acho que ele olharia para você e iria embora sem questionar- Refletiu uma ponta de ressentimento por alguma coisa e Jared sentiu seu pesar. Então Jared andou pelo quarto até ele e pegando sua mão levou até o peito dele:

-Porque você não me deixa fazer você esquecer esse cara por algumas horas?- disse olhando para os lindos olhos verdes de Jensen o cara era realmente um tesão

Jensen pensou Eram duas horas, agora são algumas? Algumas significa mais que duas? Estou com sorte...

Jared guiou a mão dele até sua jaqueta, ajudando-o a tirar sua roupa. Jensen ao ver o peito musculoso nu do garoto de programa ficou imediatamente duro. Perdido na boca linda do outro Jensen quis beijar, se aproximou e Jared baixou a cabeça fugindo dos lábios do loiro. Jensen notou que havia se perdido e avançado os limites do que era permitido e pediu desculpas. Jared sorriu e pegou as mãos dele levando ao peito. Jensen começou a massagear o tórax perfeito e aproximou a boca começando a beijar e lamber o outro, tomado de um tesão indescritível. Foi nesse momento que o homem forte e cheio de desejo dentro dele tomou controle e Jensen o puxou pela calça com força o arremessando na cama:

-Wow- Jared riu- Meu novo cliente gosta de uma violência?

Jensen partiu pra cima dele beijando o pescoço e mordendo os ombros:

-Adoroo- murmurou cheio de desejo, os olhos injetados de tesão, as mãos vasculhavam o membro do outro por cima da calça- Isso está me atrapalhando- disse abrindo o botão da calça do moreno e puxando com violência para tirar. Jared ajudou movendo as pernas e ficando rijo de imediato olhando aquele homem loiro lindo tirar suas próprias roupas.- Pensei que fosse ativo- comentou ele ao ver a ereção do moreno

Jared sorriu meio sem graça enquanto o loiro tocava com cuidado o membro enorme dele e o olhava descendo o corpo para tocar a glande com a ponta da língua. Jared soltou um suspiro sôfrego. Jensen passou a lamber toda a extensão do membro do moreno enquanto olhava em seus olhos

-Gosta assim?

-Sim.. mais rápido... – ele murmurou com tesão quase sem voz.

-Rápido? Nâo gosto de pressa... – lambia e o encarava- Pago o quanto você quiser por mais 6 horas...

Jared arregalou os olhos:

-Que?

-Você ouviu o que eu disse...

-Eu não posso...- murmurou

Jensen abocanhou todo o membro dele e Jared gemeu alto:

-Ahh...Eu preciso pensar...- respondeu

-Pensar?...Então pense rápido, agora quem quer rapidez sou eu, diga logo

Jared voltou a gemer com a boca molhada do outro em sua ereção, não conseguia pensar. O loiro parecia saber exatamente o que fazer para que ele gemesse cada vez mais alto e que boca gostosa! Nunca havia sido chupado tão gostoso...

-Eu não.. sei

Jensen parou o que fazia, torturando-o e o olhou:

-Ah...vamos discutir isso...-Jared ofegante sentou-se na cama- 500 dolares por mais 2 horas? 1000 dolares por mais 4 horas? 5 mil?

-Senhor... quer dizer Jensen não se trata de valores... Eu sou novato e tenho algumas obrigações com a agência, não posso dar ao cliente mais que...

-10 mil!- disse Jensen

Jared gargalhou:

-Gostou tanto de mim assim?- Jensen corria os olhos pelo corpo dele, a pele morena do bronzeamento artificial, os músculos brilhando de suor, aquela ereção gigante, o homem era uma escultura deitado em sua cama com os cabelos castanhos até os ombros desalinhados, e alguns fios molhados de suor colados ao seu rosto. Parecia uma pintura.

-Quanto precisa para pagar os estudos?

Jared não podia acreditar. O homem havia gostado tanto dele assim?

-Eu não sei como fazer isso... Eles não vão gostar disso...

Jensen riu:

-Então deixe-me lhe fornecer um dado até então desconhecido pra você...

Jared ficou sério de repente:

\- Eu mando naquela merda!- disse em alto e bom som- Eu sou o dono e você se quiser se formar vai passar uns diazinhos comigo aqui em casa...E sim eles pouco se importam porque quem tem que gostar disso sou eu.

Jared ficou sem reação.

\- Mas porque eu senhor?

Jensen riu:

\- Porque eu venho namorando suas fotos pelo site há um tempo e quero te conhecer... satisfeito?

Jared o olhava enquanto Jensen partiu pra cima dele indo diretamente na boca. Jared tentou se esquivar e Jensen o segurou pelos cabelos:

\- Cara! Você ta realmente me negando beijos?

Jared ficou revoltado e o empurrou com força, Jensen quase caiu da cama

\- Eu não sei em que mundo o senhor vive mas no meu a vontade das pessoas é respeitada! – Começou a se vestir- Eu posso vender meu corpo mas não minha vida! Se quer me despedir ótimo.

Jensen ficou irritado e partiu pra cima dele o imprensando na parede

\- Você não me irrita, eu não estou acostumado a ser contrariado... eu praticamente não me interesso por quase ninguém, você chamou minha atenção e sabe de uma coisa eu costumo sempre ter o que eu quero!

Jared riu:

\- Pois o poderoso homem rico e ameaçador não pode ter o que quer só porque ameaça as pessoas! Quer saber? Eu já detesto essa droga mesmo, ta me fazendo um favor me demitindo...- Jared o empurrou com força se livrando de Jensen.

Jensen deu uma gargalhada

\- Demitindo?! Você pensa que é só isso que vai te acontecer?

Jared olhou pra ele com ódio no olhar e partiu pra cima dele, Jensen sentiu que poderia apanhar muito afinal o outro era bem maior em todas as proporções, mais alto e muito mais forte. Desta vez Jared o imprensou na parede e arfou próximo a sua boca:

\- Nâo...me ...ameace... você não me conhece- blefou

Jensen sorriu e segurou a cabeça de Jared o beijando na boca, Jared tentou se livrar e caíram os dois no chão.

\- Me larga!- Jared berrou

\- Se você parar de agir como uma putinha desesperada, eu te largo.- Jensen fazia peso com todo o corpo sobre o outro, parecia uma luta de MMA.

Jared parou de lutar:

\- O que você quer?

\- Chutar meu marido e ficar com você... – Jensen piscou um olho enquanto sorria.

\- Ah sim, claro porque você sempre consegue o que quer não é verdade? Vai chutar seu marido e ficar comigo contra a vontade? De que maneira vai me prender aqui? Com correntes? – riu sarcasticamente

\- Olha querido não é má idéia, preciso ir na loja de ferragens agora...

Jared virou o rosto para o lado, sem lutar ou dizer palavra

\- Cara não vê o quanto isso é ridículo? Me larga homem!

\- Eu largo... me beija, mas é pra beijar com vontade, um beijo delicioso e decente.- falou baixinho no ouvido do outro

Jared pensou por um momento e virou o rosto o olhando, Jensen sorriu um sorriso lindo encarando aqueles olhos azuis escuros. Então aproximou a boca vagarosamente e fechou os olhos, deu um selinho em Jared, depois com a língua o forçou a abrir a boca, encontrando a língua quente do outro então gemeu, se beijaram longa e vagarosamente. Jensen gemia na boca do outro, ambos ficando rijos e quentes novamente. Jensen sentia o calor percorrer pelo corpo, adorava aquele homem, namorou suas fotos no site durante um mês até ter coragem de fazer o que fizera. Esperou pacientemente o marido viajar. E cobrou seu beijo com briga e fúria. Agora tinha aquele homem na sua boca, debaixo dele, totalmente pacífico. Mas não por muito tempo. Jared o afastou:

\- Já teve seu beijo...

\- Mas como você é difícil... vai fazer eu me apaixonar assim ein.

Jared deu um sorrisinho irônico. Levantou-se e foi procurar sua camisa. Jensen gemeu baixinho sem que o outro ouvisse:

\- Como se eu já não estivesse...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Será que Jensen ficará contente somente com um beijo? 
> 
> Ele já se apaixonou pelo garoto de programa e agora fará de tudo pra tê-lo, presentes, perseguições, mais brigas... Jensen é persistente rs..
> 
> Adoraria ler reviews! bjinhos
> 
> JaredGirl


	3. Eu pertenço a você?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen se torna extremamente obsessivo e autoritário na tentativa de ter o dançarino para si. E isso vai lhe trazer muitas dores de cabeça pois Jared não se importa com dinheiro nem um pouco.

Capitulo 3  
Eu pertenço a você?  
Era noite. Do mesmo dia em que Jensen Ackles havia conhecido Jared Padalecki em sua casa em circunstâncias tão especiais.  
Jensen decidiu ir ao clube onde Jared dançava. Ele se sentou na melhor mesa, consumiu os melhores vinhos, gastou uma fortuna com os garotos que se apresentavam, botando notas de cem dólares em suas cuecas. Estava sentado de frente para o palco. Trazia uma expressão linda no rosto e se vestira muito bem, era lindo e charmoso, apenas esperava pela melhor atração da noite. Podia não ser a melhor para todos, realmente havia um outro homem que dançava que era o que todos e todas queriam ver mas Jensen apenas o ignorou enquanto todos tentavam agradá-lo sabendo o quão rico era.  
O apresentador foi ao palco e anunciou o anjo caído. Jensen sabia que era ele, seu garoto, ficou inquieto na cadeira. Fumaça, música de Brooke Hoogan - Strip e Jared entrou com um terno preto e óculos escuros e imensas asas negras presas ao terno em suas costas. Jensen sorriu. Pareceu que Jared o vira na plateia e tirou os óculos mais rápido do que deveria, sorriu sarcasticamente, então aquele homem o perseguia e queria um show particular?Jensen sorriu pra ele lançando-lhe um olhar verde lindo, mordendo os lábios. Jared começou a fazer seu strip, abrindo os botões do terno lentamente bem na frente de Jensen, acariciando o peitoral por dentro banhado a óleo corporal, seu corpo brilhava. Os olhos de Jensen brilhavam. Algumas pessoas se aproximaram dele o incentivando a deixar uma nota de cem para o garoto. Ao invés disso ele abriu a carteira enquanto Jared fazia seu número e tirou várias notas de cem dólares e um cartão de crédito botando tudo em cima da mesa como oferecendo a Jared. Pela primeira vez o dançarino parou de sorrir, negando com a cabeça para a situação insólita. Jensen não se importou e gritou:  
– Venha pegar meu garoto!  
Jared dançava e abriu totalmente o paletó, Jensen mordeu os lábios, e continuaram assim até que toda a roupa do dançarino junto com as asas negras cairam no palco e ele ficou apenas de botas e uma cueca muito apertada. Eram orientados a tomar algo para que ficassem eretos durante todo o show e aquele membro quase não cabia dentro da cueca. A música e sua batida deixavam Jensen louco e ele pegou seu vinho mais caro e virou no gargalo. Abriu a carteira novamente e tirou mais notas se levantando e colocando na cueca de Jared que teve que se aproximar nesse momento mesmo contra vontade para fazer a vontade do cliente. Nesse momento Jensen acariciou seu membro por cima da cueca o que não era permitido mas quem iria impedí-lo?  
–Desça daí! – gritou Jensen – Eu estarei lá atrás e espero que apareça, estou pagando muito caro! – ele pegou seus pertences e se dirigiu a parte de trás da casa onde os dançarinos podiam fazer uma dança privada para o cliente numa mesa.  
Jared terminou seu número acariciando todo seu corpo entre gritos de mulheres e homens. A música terminava e ele pegou suas coisas no chão saindo correndo do palco. Então foi até o diretor da casa.  
–Senhor, preciso lhe falar!  
O velho olhou pra ele:  
– Hey garoto gostoso, tem um milionário te esperando lá atrás, saia daqui, vá logo!  
– É sobre isso que vim falar senhor! Eu não quero ir.  
– Que? Você está louco? Ta fora de controle?! Trate de ir agora!- o velho gritava  
– Quanto ele pagou senhor Bills?  
O velho deu uma gargalhada:  
– Meu garoto, ele pagou 5 mil dólares! Você deve ser MUITO gostoso mesmo! O máximo que deram por uma lap dance aqui foi 300 dólares! Vá logo!  
Jared passou a mão nos cabelos desesperado:  
– Senhor esse homem está obcecado, precisa devolver o dinheiro dele!  
– Está louco?! Eu preciso do dinheiro tanto quanto você, porque iria recusar 2.000 dolares? Não precisa pagar a faculdade?!  
– Senhor eu lhe dou esse dinheiro de alguma forma!  
O velho se aproximou dele :  
–Escute aqui, eu não quero saber de choradeira, ou o que ele fez a você, você vai pegar esse traseiro que ele adora e vai lá agora dançar pra aquele homem, me entendeu?! Devo me fazer mais claro?- o velho abriu uma gaveta com uma arma.  
– Não senhor Bills, eu vou agora, me desculpe...  
Jared fechou a porta atrás dele enxugando as lágrimas com as costas da mão... Odiava chorar, odiava o que estava sentindo... Alguém o puxou pelo braço, ele só conseguiu ver que era um segurança o arrastando para trás da casa e o jogando na mesa de Jensen que esperava por ele e abriu os braços:  
– O que está havendo? Por que um segurança trouxe você?!  
Jared cruzou os braços e não conseguia esconder que havia chorado, mas sua expressão facial e corporal agora era de pura raiva.  
– você... você ta chorando?- Jensen se levantou- O que fizeram a você? – Jensen o tocou e Jared se afastou repudiando o toque.  
– N- nada... eu vou fazer sua dança.  
– Quem disse que eu quero dança Jared?  
Jared o olhou confuso.  
– Se essa é a única forma de fazer você conversar comigo, eu pago.  
Jared descruzou os braços. Jensen pediu um uísque dessa vez botando a mão na coxa de Jared, que fez uma cara de descontentamento, Jensen acariciou a coxa dele aproximando-se do seu sexo. Jared se inquietou no sofá.  
– Relaxa meu amor... não vou abusar de você, quero namorar...  
Jared o olhou com indignação:  
– Tem vários homens lindos aqui para você namorar, que beijam na boca, o que não é o meu caso..- ele já ia se levantar quando olhou para a janela do sr Bills e este o encarava lá de cima. Resolveu continuar sentado.  
– Porque você me odeia tanto?- Jensen perguntou  
Jared virou o corpo todo para ele :  
–Vamos ver porque...você não respeita que não sou passivo, você não respeita que não beijo na boca, você não respeita minhas decisões me ameaçando durante todo o dia...  
– Jared, eu nunca disse que devia ser passivo, de onde tirou isso? E porque é tão criminoso querer te beijar? – ele teve um estalo- VOCÊ TEM NAMORADA!  
– Não eu não tenho.  
– Quem é a vadia?- ficou fora de si  
– Jensen, isso pra mim é um bico para ter dinheiro para meus estudos, entende isso? Eu não quero namorar ninguém, eu não quero casar com ninguém!  
– Eu espero... espero a vida toda...  
– Meu Deus! Você é a criatura mais sórdida do planeta!  
Jensen ficou olhando-o  
– Porque não me permite conquista-lo?  
– Porque não aceita um não como resposta?  
Jensen sorriu e meteu a mão no bolso, retirando uma caixa:  
– Eu trouxe isso pra você... – lhe entregou a caixa, Jared olhou uma caixa que parecia de anel de noivado e ficou irritado  
– Ah jesus!- ele abriu e dentro continha um anel grosso e pesado de ouro maciço.  
Jared quase não pôde acreditar...

Jared Padalecki não acreditava que o homem havia lhe dado um pesadíssimo anel de ouro. Jensen sorriu:  
\- Bota no dedo... é para ajudar a pagar seus estudos... – Passou o braço por trás de Jared no sofá. Alguém se aproximou, uma mulher linda e muito bem vestida  
\- Oi amores... vocês são lindos! Eu comeria os dois!  
Jensen deu uma gargalhada cínica:  
\- Olha eu não curto boneca... e a fila desse aqui tá fechada!  
Jared olhou pra ela tristemente e nada disse, em seguida olhando para o anel e repensando e ponderando enquanto passavam-se os minutos. Jensen se aproximou dele e cochichou no seu ouvido:  
\- Eu respeito você... e respeito suas decisões e... – o homem na janela não parava de observá-los – O que aquele velho maníaco quer nos olhando? Eu não curto velho e menos muito suruba.  
Jared olhou para a janela.  
\- Ele é o dono daqui... Ele quem me disse quanto você pagou por mim e... – pensou melhor antes de falar – Deixa pra lá  
\- Deixa pra lá? Não senhor, pode me contar  
\- Eu preciso de uma cerveja...- disse Jared  
Jensen segurou o pulso dele  
\- Hey não desvia do assunto... eu quero saber o que o velho lhe disse  
Jared se virou para ele e foi até o ouvido dele fazendo Jensen se arrepiar inteiro, estranhamente Jared também se arrepiou.  
\- Por favor não conte a ninguém senhor...  
\- Não conto – Jensen arfou e lambeu a orelha do outro, aproveitando o momento de intimidade tão desejado que Jared havia lhe concedido e quanto mais ele tentava se distanciar, mais Jensen o queria  
\- Ele me ameaçou com uma arma... por isso me viu desesperado quando cheguei aqui..  
Jensen afastou o rosto sem acreditar no que ouvia.  
\- Que velho filho da puta! Que cara babaca! Mas você só veio por isso?- A decepção estava estampada nos olhos dele  
Jared baixou a cabeça  
\- Nossa to me sentindo um leproso agora, cara...- Jensen ficou pensando triste, deu um gole no seu vinho e o olhou seriamente – Eu vou embora... – deu outro gole  
Jared arqueou as sobrancelhas  
\- Por que? – Jared perguntou sem saber porque perguntava procurando os olhos verdes lindos daquele homem lindo não sabia porque se importava com isso agora.  
\- Não vou ficar insistindo lindo... não vou retirar o pagamento para não ter problemas com o velho, mas sinceramente, eu vou pra casa e vou descansar... – se levantava, recolhendo seus pertences, sua expressão era de pesar.  
\- Espera! – Jared segurou o braço dele  
\- Não precisa disso Jared... na boa cara, volte para agência, nada vai lhe acontecer ok... tem minha palavra e ela vale muito porque sou homem cara.  
Jensen saiu deixando Jared sozinho no sofá com o anel na mão. Resolveu esconder para devolver outro dia, afinal ali havia todo tipo de gente. Bebeu a cerveja e como já havia cumprido mais que a cota do dia, foi trocar de roupa no camarim...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que tenham gostado, aguardo reviews, obrigada a todos que já comentaram, eu amei!! bjinhos
> 
> Jared Girl


	4. Descobertas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A descoberta de que ambos sentem ciúmes um do outro vai trazer mais algumas confusões. Jensen é incansável na tentativa de conquistar o lutador garoto de programa e isso lhe trará sofrimento neste capítulo.

No camarim Jared encontrou Matt Cohen, um colega da casa que o cumprimentou e falou baixo:  
\- Soube que um milionário tá caidinho por você... sabe quem ele é?  
\- Não Matt, não sei... - disse irritado, calçando as botas.  
\- Ele é dono da agência onde você trabalha e de um hotel em Vegas cara! – bateu no ombro de Jared- Porque não tenho uma sorte dessas?  
Jared terminava de se vestir e olhou Matt contrariado.  
\- É, infelizmente você não sabe que ele também se jogou em cima de mim no chão pra me beijar na boca e foi ridículo cara, parecia que eu tava num ringue de UFC...  
Matt gargalhou:  
\- Você ta chateadinho cara? Porque não lutou gostoso com ele? – Matt ria a valer - Vai ver é isso que ele quer, ganhar de um lutador de UFC.. é um fetiche cara!- Matt bateu no ombro dele novamente – Você tem muita sorte mas ta ai se queixando de beijinho na boca? Ah cresce cara! O homem pode te dar tudo que você quer, até um patrocínio... cai de boca Jared! – Matt gargalhava  
\- haha, cara você é hilário, eu to rolando de rir, ta vendo só... Eu estou aqui fazendo grana pra terminar o que comecei, só isso, se ele me prender... Você sabe que não saio nunca mais e pior o cara tem um marido, ta louco!  
\- ELE TEM UM MARIDO?! Porra ai a parada muda de figura, toma cuidado então...  
\- Ah é né! – Jared pegou a mochila, o capacete da moto e saiu rapidamente.  
Jensen estava entrando no carro, sentou –se, respirou fundo tentando secar os olhos que queriam derramar lágrimas, mulheres o olhavam do lado de fora , afinal era difícil passar despercebido, um homem alto, loiro, de profundos olhos verdes, um rosto lindo e uma Ferrari preta das quais só fazem sob encomenda. Colocou qualquer cd no dvd player quando levantou a cabeça novamente viu Jared saindo do clube, de jaqueta de couro, vestindo o capacete e montando na moto. Jensen suspirou observando-o dar partida na moto e sair, até pensou em ir atrás, mas isso seria humilhação demais. Ligou o carro e foi embora para casa.  
Era noite de domingo e Jared tinha que dançar também, todo final de semana. Assim que chegou ao clube recebeu uma ligação no celular de seu treinador.  
\- E ai Cliff? Como vai essa força?  
\- Força?- disse a voz perturbada do outro lado da linha- Força tem você... acabamos de receber uma ligação de um cara dizendo que você tem um patrocinador cara!  
Jared sorriu por uns instantes e depois ficou lívido, não acreditava no que Jensen estava fazendo, então o que Matt dissera havia se concretizado?  
\- Patrocinador?!- berrou no celular- QUEM?  
Cliff ria feliz do outro lado da linha:  
\- Ele quer ficar incógnito, eu não sei que porra é essa cara, mas é muita grana, uma injeção e tanto na tua carreira garoto! Depois nos falamos, tenho que assinar alguns papéis aqui.. se cuida!  
Cliff desligou. Jared estava nervoso mas desceu da moto passando a mão nos cabelos longos até o pescoço, trajava uma calça jeans e uma camisa preta gola V . Assim que entrou no clube não acreditou no que viu, sentiu um desespero ao ver Jensen em uma mesa com três caras lindos do lado. Jensen o viu entrar e seu coração disparou, trocaram olhares. O coração de Jared também disparou e não sabia se era raiva ou medo. Ele fez todo o seu show do anjo sendo ignorado por Jensen que se divertia com os rapazes que estavam com ele. Ao terminar Jared não foi embora como era de costume, queria saber no que aquilo ia terminar, estava curioso de uma forma estranha e sentia mais raiva dele do que no dia anterior. Foi para o bar e de vez em quando olhava para Jensen que gargalhava com as pessoas em volta. Em dado momento somente sobrou um deles com Jensen, alguém bem mais magro que Jared, mas de rosto bonito. Jensen beijou o rapaz que retribuiu. Jared viu e cerrou os olhos com uma raiva indescritível mas que porra estava sentindo? Jensen já o havia esquecido? Tão rápido? Era tão volúvel assim?  
Procurou não olhar mais. Uma mulher se aproximou dele:  
\- Oi!- disse a loira toda sorridente para Jared  
\- Oi- ele sorriu abertamente  
\- Posso te pagar alguma coisa mais forte? – disse ela pegando nos músculos do braço dele  
\- claro!- disse Jared  
Jensen acompanhava a cena e acenou para o barman. O barman foi até os dois e disse:  
\- Moça, esse rapaz não está disponível..  
Jared arqueou as sobrancelhas  
\- Como assim? Estou sim!  
Ela saiu e ele olhou pra Jensen de longe que se divertia com o rapaz fingindo que nada havia acontecido. Jared queria saber o que estava acontecendo mas tinha medo de ir perguntar ao velho Bills. Com raiva pegou a mochila e capacete e foi se sentar a uma mesa. Muitos rapazes foram falar com ele e mulheres mas ele sabia que de quem mais Jensen teria ciúmes seria dos rapazes, então se ele estava fazendo de sua vida um inferno só por diversão, porque não fazer a de Jensen igualmente um inferno por vingança? Jared então aceitou a companhia de um homem mais maduro, pelos seus 40 anos, corpo sarado, muito bem vestido, elegante que convidou a sentar com ele a mesa para um vinho.   
Jensen a esta altura estava com os nervos a flor da pele e socava a mesa de leve para não espantar sua companhia daquela noite, até que pediu para ficar sozinho. Será que aquele homem não o conhecia? Não sabia que ele era o homem mais rico dali e que não podia fazer gracejos para o homem que escolheu para ele? Então numa decisão impensada, resolveu ir até a mesa de Jared.  
\- Boa noite – de longe observava o senhor Bills, preocupado.  
O homem o olhou como se ele fosse uma mosca atrapalhando seu almoço:  
\- Boa noite, o que deseja?  
Jensen sorriu sem graça e Jared fez uma expressão divertida. O homem se levantou estendendo a mão para Jensen  
\- Prazer, me chamo Tyler...Olsson...mas pode chamar de Ty e você?  
Jensen apertou a mão dele muito sem graça  
\- Jensen...Ackles – havia uma tensão entre eles  
Ty ficou olhando para Jensen esperando o que viria a seguir.  
\- Pois então? – Falou Ty e Jensen começou a se incomodar  
\- Sabe que o rapaz não está disponível não é? – Jared baixou a cabeça sorrindo sem se controlar.   
\- Não sei de nada, senhor... – ele olhou para Jared – É verdade isso garoto?  
Jared o olhou mais seriamente  
\- Claro que estou disponível, é meu trabalho...  
Jensen mexeu no bolso pegando a carteira  
\- Escuta pela saco, porque você não cai fora por alguma ninharia tipo 500 dólares?  
Ty riu divertidamente:  
\- Ah não vai dar não, meu caro, porque em primeiro lugar eu não preciso de dinheiro, eu tenho o suficiente pra levar esse garoto pra onde eu quiser e em segundo lugar que eu saiba ninguém aqui tem dono e não te perguntou nada...– falou a última frase mais seriamente chegando mais perto de Jensen.  
Jensen engoliu em seco e olhou Jared que deu um gole em seu vinho meio que se escondendo atrás da taça, agora um pouco nervoso. Jensen achou que tinha exagerado na dose da perseguição mas esse se recusava a tudo com ele... Logo a ele?  
\- Olha, não estamos falando em dono de ninguém mas...  
\- Mas é o caralho!- falou Ty- Tira essa sua cara nojenta da minha frente antes que eu te apague de porrada...   
Nesse tempo senhor Bills chegou meio nervoso com dois seguranças.  
\- O que acontece aqui? – perguntou o velho  
\- Nada – responderam juntos Ty e Jensen observando Jared se levantar, pegar seu capacete e mochila – Onde vai? – disse Jensen  
Jared parou e cruzou os braços, olhando para todos com expressão entediada.  
\- O meu garoto do ano me dá é um trabalho não é senhores? - disse Bills tentando apaziguar a situação tensa.  
\- Eu vou embora...- respondeu Jared – Você vem Ty? – Jensen olhou para ele fulo de ódio e ciúmes e Bills também não podia fazer nada, não podia deixar claro seus tratos com Jensen, não podia abrir o bico para demonstrar o quanto recebia para manter Jared afastado de outros clientes. Estava de mãos atadas.  
\- Jared...eu posso falar com você? - perguntou Jensen num tom aflito e humilde.  
\- Falar o que? – respondeu seriamente e foi saindo. Ty o seguiu para a porta  
\- Desgraçado...eu te odeio...- falou baixinho Jensen  
\- Desculpa, filho – respondeu Bills – Eu não fazia idéia de que ele faria isso  
\- Devia fazer!!!- gritou Jensen voltando ao seu lugar para pegar suas coisas deixando seu acompanhante sozinho e sem entender nada, em seguida dirigindo-se a porta.   
Assim que saiu viu Jared conversando na moto com Ty e um outro cara. Jared não o viu e ele correu para seu carro, entrou e ficou meio abaixado para observar. Jared conversava animadamente com ambos mas quem subiu em sua moto não foi Ty, foi o outro rapaz, mais novo, mas igualmente bonito como Ty. E ambos foram embora. Jensen ficou em seu carro ainda um tempo deixando as lágrimas rolarem por seu rosto, lágrimas de raiva, lágrimas de tristeza, de ciúmes. A única coisa que vinha a sua mente era aquele rosto lindo de Jared, sorrindo aquele sorriso lindo para outro homem, suando em cima de outro homem, gemendo para outro homem...Não aguentava mais esses pensamentos então decidiu ir para o bar mais próximo encher a cara.  
Jared chegava em um motel com o rapaz amigo de Ty, que recebeu um telefonema e não podia ficar com ele aquela noite. Stephen era um cara bonito e sexy que há muito tempo queria sair com Jared e finalmente teve sua chance. Stephen entrou empurrando-o para a cama enquanto tentava beijá-lo.  
\- Para Stephen...- disse ele- Sabe que não beijo...  
\- Ok ok...- caíram na cama e Stephen começou a aplicar-lhe beijos no pescoço e foi descendo pelo peito, Jared fechou os olhos e veio-lhe a mente o rosto de Jensen. Abriu os olhos e Stephen Amell o olhava dando beijos por cima da calça enquanto abria o zíper. De certa forma, ficou aliviado de não ser Jensen ali em cima dele. Stephen rapidamente libertou da cueca seu membro enorme e rijo naquele momento e o abocanhou, salivando sobre ele primeiramente para depois chupar toda a extensão observando o rosto lindo de Jared em extase...  
\- ahhhhh...puta que pariu – ele gemia  
Stephen continuou a carícia deliciosa com extrema versatilidade deixando Jared cada vez mais louco para penetrá-lo. Ambos suavam. O rosto de Jensen novamente pulou em sua mente, mas dessa vez ele continuou de olhos fechados, lembrando de como Jensen é lindo, seus lindos olhos verdes, seu ar mandão e caprichoso. Quando Jared não aguentava mais, pegou Stephen com extrema força o obrigando a ficar por baixo dele na cama, segurando seus braços, com as pernas abertas.   
\- Ahhhhh Jared, isso, me pega como uma cadelinha....me aperta, me bate! – dizia Stephen em extase olhando para o rosto do outro com os olhos semi cerrados, dizendo coisas obscenas. Jared apenas estava se satisfazendo, fazia muito tempo que não trepava com ninguém com aquela palhaçada que Jensen estava fazendo com os clientes dele. E quando não estava no clube estava treinando duro e estudando, seu tempo estava curto até para dar uma trepada. Com uma única mão pegou uma camisinha em sua mochila ao lado da cama e rasgou o invólucro com os dentes. Em seguida deu para Stephen  
\- Bota! – ordenou no que prontamente Stephen atendeu e começou a vestí-lo. Tão logo estava pronto, Jared cuspiu no próprio pau e meteu em sua entrada apertada, gemendo enquanto Stephen gemeu de dor.  
\- Porra cara! Cade o gel?  
\- Cala a boca! - disse Jared de olhos fechados – Nâo queria ser a cadelinha? Agora uiva porra! – ele disse metendo mais e mais e Stephen começou a gemer sentindo todo o membro do outro dentro de si alcançando a próstata o fazendo ver estrelas num quarto de motel. Stephen gemia enquanto sentia os cabelos molhados de suor de Jared brincarem em seu rosto. Jared estocava fundo e com força enquanto gemia e o rosto de Jensen vinha a sua mente a todo minuto. De repente sentiu que ia gozar e isso não era o esperado – Ah caralho, eu vou gozar!!  
\- O que? – reclamou Stephen  
\- AHHHHHH porra – Gozou apertando os olhos vendo Jensen em sua mente e xingando muito - Puta que pariu, você é gostoso, cara.....  
Stephen sorriu ao ouvir isso, significava que Jared gostou, mas não esperava que gozasse tão rápido. Jared se jogou para o lado, arfando, jogando o braço por cima dos olhos vendo o rosto de Jensen. Stephen apenas o observava, que escultura que era!   
\- Agora eu entendo porque você nunca podia sair comigo...- Jared o olhou sem muito interesse  
\- Por que diz isso?  
\- Sempre tentei comprar seu passe mas sempre me diziam que você nunca estava disponível... até que eu entendi porque, era o tal milionário não era? O cara tá puta apaixonado por você ne? – ele sorria tristemente  
Jared ficou observando o rosto de Stephen.  
\- Eu não sei do que você tá falando Steph... Esse cara só me trouxe dor de cabeça até agora...se ele ta apaixonado eu não posso fazer nada pelo cara, ele me conheceu no meu trabalho.   
\- Eu te entendo cara, mas sabe...- ele olhou o corpo de Jared – Também entendo ele...é muito difícil achar um cara como você, bonito de rosto, de corpo, sexy, o cara deve estar com os quatro pneus arriados, do mesmo jeito que eu....  
Jared riu  
\- Hey cara, para com isso! – Stephen baixou a cabeça  
\- Por que é tão difícil pra você que se apaixonem por você?  
Jared se levantou sentando-se na cama pensando naquilo.  
\- Por que você não pode simplesmente mudar de assunto? Sabe que não saí com você pra isso, sabe que não rola dessa forma...- parecia contrariado passando a mão pelos cabelos molhados de suor, ajeitando-os.  
\- Rola de que forma então? Você nunca namorou um cara?  
\- Não... – falou com tristeza – Aliás faz tempo que não namoro nem mulher...não tenho tempo para nada.   
\- Você acha impossível namorar um cara? – Stephen era insistente  
Jared o olhou sorrindo  
\- Cara eu não vou namorar você...  
\- Eu posso pelo menos tentar não é? – Stephen sorriu tristemente   
Jared se levantou meio triste e começou a caçar suas roupas.  
\- Hey, vai me deixar aqui assim? – protestou  
\- Nâo vou te cobrar nada, sabe disso, não foi o combinado lá na moto.  
\- E por isso eu vou ficar na vontade?  
Jared olhou para ele, pensou um pouco e decidiu voltar a cama e terminar o que havia começado afinal era o justo. Em pouco tempo foram embora e Jared o deixou em casa.  
Em sua casa Jensen chegava muito bêbado de taxi. Misha estava por lá e foi recebe-lo. Jensen chorava e trocava as pernas.  
\- EU ODEIO AQUELE HOMEM MISHA!!!!  
Misha já sabia de quem ele falava.  
\- Não sei porque você não esquece aquele traste semi-viado...Ele não curte homens Jensen e você fica insistindo com o bofe babaca!  
\- EU TO APAIXONADO PORRA, VOU LIGAR PRA ELE!!!!  
\- Vai nada! Me dá esse celular aqui! - lutaram e Jensen, bem mais forte que Misha ficou com o celular. - Você tomou um porre porque não consegue o boy, não acredito Jensen, você é o cara mais lindo que eu já vi na vida e daqui há pouco teu marido tá chegando de viagem e vai te encontrar desse jeito?!!  
\- Eu não quero mais o Chad, ele não liga pra mim, ele me trai e você sabe disso...- ele se jogou no sofá discando para Jared  
\- Para com isso!! Me dá essa porra! – gritou Misha   
Jared estava deitando para dormir quando o celular tocou, ele viu que era Jensen e decidiu atender:  
\- Alô - disse com voz de cansaço e Jensen deu graças a Deus por ele atender  
\- Me diz que você foi para casa sozinho? – disse Jensen com voz aflita – Diz pra mim ...  
Jared olhou o relógio. Quatro da manhã.  
\- Você tá bêbado, Jensen? Onde você está?  
\- Eu to em casa, me diz que foi sozinho pra casa.... só diz isso pra mim...  
\- Cheguei em casa agora...  
Jensen cerrou os dentes, apertou o celular...  
\- Por que não comigo? POR QUE NÃO COMIGO?! POR QUE VOCÊ ME ODEIA?!!!   
\- Me dá isso! – gritou Misha e Jared ouviu – Satisfeito gatinho? – disse Misha- Acho que já ouviu o suficiente dessa situação ridícula do meu amigo... passe bem e espero que durma com a consciência tranquila!  
\- Hey! - disse Jared- Você não sabe metade do que ele já me falou e fez, não se faça de babaca pra cima de mim ouviu Misha?! Vão pro inferno os dois!  
Jared desligou e tentou dormir mas de fato estava com pena de Jensen agora. Mas, por que? Nâo havia porque sentir pena dele, o homem o perseguia, o boicotava em seu trabalho, tentava compra-lo, chantageava-o, ameaçava-o. Tentou afastar a idéia de que talvez não fosse pena o que sentia. Não conseguia tirar da cabeça o que sentiu ao vê-lo com outro homem. Nunca havia se sentido assim por ninguém, talvez uma namorada da qual nem se lembrava, mas em anos não pensava em outras pessoas dessa forma... Não com ...ciúmes...tentou afastar esse pensamento e achar que estava estressado pelos últimos acontecimentos. Essa era a explicação plausível para tudo.   
A semana foi de provas e Jared praticamente não saiu de casa para quase nada, estudando o tempo todo. Quando seu telefone tocava era apenas Cliff ou Bills querendo falar qualquer bobagem que para ele naquele momento não significava nada. Apenas queria passar nas provas. Algumas vezes o rosto lindo de Jensen vinha a sua mente e ele procurava afastar, mas não naquela quinta feira. Estava deitado em sua cama quando recebeu uma mensagem de whatsapp de Jensen dizendo “Me desculpe, nada do que aconteceu irá se repetir, abraços”. Jared fechou os olhos e sentiu-se muito solitário. De fato parecia ter se acostumado aquela perseguição amorosa de gato e rato que estava vivendo. Nâo conseguia tirar Jensen do pensamento depois daquela mensagem até que se pegou involuntariamente levando a mão ao pênis ereto por cima da calça de moleton. Estava sem camisa e simplesmente se pegou brincando com sua mão e tentou parar, mas já era tarde, estava duro e cheio de desejo, solitário e com a mente confusa. Colocou a mão por dentro da calça liberando o membro e gemeu ao próprio toque gostoso que o fez se arrepiar.   
Nesse momento, começou a se masturbar gostosamente pensando em Jensen, no sorriso safado do outro, no desejo que ele sentia por ele, no único beijo que Jensen conseguiu lhe dar. Não tinha o costume de beijar homens, fazia programas para pagar a faculdade e seus treinos de UFC mas naquele momento envolto em tesão pensou que Jensen era um homem que podia ser beijado ou que ele estava de fato com vontade de beijá-lo. Masturbava sua ereção freneticamente, gemendo cada vez mais alto, contraindo os músculos do abdome, afundando a cabeça no travesseiro, deixando vir a mente toda a sorte de pensamentos com Jensen... quando estava prestes a gozar gemeu seu nome   
Jensen.........ahhh cretino.....  
Levantou –se para se limpar e se olhou no espelho do banheiro, examinou o próprio rosto enquanto pensava no que o outro devia estar fazendo naquele momento. Decidiu espairecer as idéias indo até a academia treinar. Apenas colocou uma camisa preta justa, seus tênis e foi. Ao chegar lá, tal não foi seu espanto em encontrar Jensen conversando com Cliff enquanto bebiam uma cerveja.   
Jensen não fazia idéia de que ele apareceria por ali pois Cliff disse que ele não apareceria durante a semana toda de provas. O coração de Jensen disparou, sentiu coisas que achava que nunca sentiria na vida, nem por seu marido sentiu.  
\- Eu vou embora- levantou-se rapidamente dizendo para Cliff  
\- Espera.- disse Cliff- Vocês dois não acham melhor conversarem?   
Jared se aproximou um tanto incomodado com as mãos nos bolsos da calça. Ambos se olharam nos olhos e Jensen desviou:  
\- Não, eu preciso mesmo ir...  
\- Não precisa ir embora por minha causa- disse Jared  
Eles se olharam, agora de pé, um de frente para o outro. Jared achou Jensen irresistível naquela jaqueta de couro marrom, aquela mania de molhar os lábios com a língua sempre que o via, mordendo o canto dos lábios em seguida.   
\- Preciso sim... abração Cliff, depois nos falamos!- disse ele se dirigindo em direção a porta.   
Foi nesse momento que Cliff olhou para Jared com ar de reprovação como se pedisse para dar uma chance ao cara, para conversarem. Jared correu atrás de Jensen e pôs a mão em seu ombro ainda dentro da academia.  
\- Jensen...  
Ele se virou rapidamente um tanto encolhido  
\- Olha, não precisa bater... eu não estou te incomodando mais, eu só vim conversar com o seu treinador, saber do que precisa!  
\- Não cara, para, deixa eu falar... me desculpa ok?   
\- Desculpa pelo que? – Jensen não parava de olhar a boca de Jared como se pudesse pular nela a qualquer momento e Jared não estava indiferente a isso.  
\- Desculpa por ter sido babaca com o Misha... e por não ter agradecido pelo patrocínio ainda, eu sei ..quer dizer...eu acho que você se importa comigo e com o fato do que faço para me manter...  
Jensen pensou bem antes de responder  
\- Olha, eu me importo sim...eu realmente acho você um grande lutador, já vi lutas suas e acho que não deveria ser daquela forma que sustenta tudo isso mais a faculdade, mas eu também acho que fiz merda ok? Eu acho não, eu tenho certeza de que fui um otário pensando que teria sua atenção com grana. A gente aprende do pior jeito que algumas pessoas não estão mesmo a venda. Peço desculpas por isso e garanto que não vai ter mais aborrecimentos ok? – Jensen tinha um olhar triste e amargurado naquele momento.   
\- T-tudo bem- Jared respondeu sem acreditar no que estava ouvindo e com um ar de desapontamento.   
\- Fica bem.,.- disse Jensen saindo pela porta, tentando assegurar alguma dignidade que ainda lhe restava.  
Jared ficou parado olhando para a porta com um vazio dentro de si.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agradecendo como sempre a Sonniama e Sunshine pelos comentários! Espero que apareçam outros! Muitos beijos!


	5. Ciúmes, socos e paixão

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen está louco de ciúmes do seu dançarino, até onde vai o ciúme do homem poderoso e o que ele pode fazer para tentar conquistar sua paixão?

Capítulo V

Ciúmes, Socos e Paixão

O final de semana seguinte foi quase idêntico aos anteriores. Jared estava sendo ignorado pelos clientes que se acostumaram a saber que ele não estava disponível e poucas pessoas tinham coragem de encostar um dedo nele que não fosse somente para pôr uma nota de dólar em sua cueca. Mas Jensen estava lá novamente, durante todo o final de semana, saindo com homens diferentes. Eles fingiam se ignorar, mas a realidade era bem outra, ambos sabiam exatamente o que acontecia entre eles.

Foi então que Jared resolveu agir. Pediu um número a mais naquela noite para dançar.

Senhor Bills gostou porque ele atraía sempre muita clientela. Era sensual, bonito, sexy.

O apresentador anunciou que teriam mais um número de dois dançarinos especiais. Jared combinou tudo com Matt, seria um sucesso.

\- E agora tarados e taradas! Fiquem com o casal mais gostoso da casa! Adão e Adão! Nosso novo número!

Jensen procurava Jared com o olhar e começou a ficar nervoso.

A música começou e era I belong to you de Lenny Kravitz. Jared Padalecki entrou no palco com uma folha de árvore escondendo o sexo, se encostou no pole dance e deslizou até embaixo com as costas no ferro gelado. Jensen engoliu em seco quando o viu, seus olhos ficaram vidrados, a boca seca... se deixou cair sentado no sofá, alguém foi falar com ele e ele gritou.

\- Cai fora!

Jared segurava no pole dance com uma das mãos atrás da cabeça, os cabelos na frente do rosto suado, alguns fios colavam ao rosto, a outra mão acariciava o abdome, cheio de óleo e brilho, por entre os cabelos ele lançou um olhar a Jensen que só este viu.

I belong to you, you belong to me... Ele cantava a música enquanto dançava. Mas não demorou muito, Matt apareceu no palco também apenas com uma folha tapando o sexo. Matt Cohen abraçou Jared por trás acariciando o corpo dele. Jensen ficou irrequieto, o ciúme o corroeu, sentia o coração pular dentro do peito, sentia vontade de subir lá e arrancar Jared daquele palco pelos cabelos. Jared era acariciado e olhou para Jensen lançando-lhe um sorriso sedutor e safado. Jensen finalmente conseguiu proferir algo.

\- Eu vou te matar...

Então os dançarinos passaram a simular um ato sexual. Jared encostou Matt no pole e começou a beijar seu pescoço, Jensen só pensava eu vou matar, eu vou matar, Matt gemia e Jared disse baixinho.

\- Deixa eu te guiar cara...

\- Porra Jared, vou ficar duro assim irmão... - Matt Cohen era passivo e já estava ficando excitado com aquilo e se a folha caísse? – Cara, a folha vai cair...

\- Não vai porra, fica quieto... – Jared falava entre os dentes.

Então ele beijou Matt na boca. Jensen deu um soco na mesa, sem querer olhar. Matt ficou piscando olhando pra ele, seu coração acelerou junto com o de Jensen por motivos diferentes. A plateia foi ao delírio e gritava.

\- Tira essa folha daí! Come ele!

Então Jared virou Matt de costas pra ele, acariciando as costas do outro e o curvou para frente.

Jensen se levantou e cruzou os braços, com uma ereção enorme nas calças.

\- O que você vai fazer maldição? – Disse Jensen para si mesmo.- Filho da puta gostoso....

Jared começou a simular sexo entre eles, com o quadril para frente e pra trás enquanto puxava o pouco cabelo de Matt obrigando-o a arquear ainda mais o corpo. Jared suava, o que fazia seu corpo perfeito brilhar mais ainda com as luzes do clube e ele olhou novamente para Jensen dessa vez ofegante. Então soltou Matt e desceu do palco. A música começou novamente, a mesma música, Jensen descruzou os braços para segurar-se na mesa atrás dele vendo que Jared vinha em sua direção. Algumas mulheres passaram as mãos em seu corpo enquanto ele andava lentamente como se fosse um animal em direção a uma presa.

Jensen passou a mão pelo rosto, que agora suava de nervoso e timidez. Jared se aproximou com seus 1,93 de altura, suando e disse de maneira sensual.

\- Boa noite senhor...

\- Você é louco... - Disse com uma voz rouca e tremida, louco de tesão.

Jared começou a esfregar o corpo no dele. Ereção na ereção, a folha quase caia. Jensen gemia Filho da puta! Jared esfregou o rosto no dele como se fosse beijá-lo, Jensen chegou a abrir a boca, mordeu o rosto do outro de leve sentindo a barba cerrada, gemeu, Jared cantou no ouvido dele o trecho da música

I always loved you from the start  
But I could not figure out  
That I had to do it everyday  
So I put away the fight  
Now I'm gonna live my life  
Giving you the most in every way

\- Quem me dera fosse verdade… - Jensen sussurrou pra ele, fazendo Jared sorrir.

Então Jared fingiu que ia beijar-lhe a boca, Jensen chegou a fechar os olhos e Jared se desgrudou dele. O loiro abriu os olhos e Jared dava passos para trás com o final da música.

\- Filho da puta... isso não vai ficar assim ...

Jared saiu correndo para seu camarim e todos gritavam.

\- Mais! Mais! Mais!

Jensen foi atrás dele, isso não ia ficar assim, estava enlouquecido de ódio, ciúme e isso não seria nada bom. Ainda conseguiu pegá-lo na entrada escura do camarim.

\- Hey! - Chamou e quando Jared se virou, um soco foi direto em sua boca. – Filho da puta egoísta, mentiroso!

Jared levou as costas da mão a boca. Jensen queria bater mais, mas Jared reagiu e o empurrou entrando no camarim, mas não havia tranca. Jensen entrou atrás com lágrimas nos olhos.

\- Você só liga pra você!

Todos os outros rapazes se entreolharam e resolveram sair dali e chamar a segurança.

\- Ah, eu só ligo pra mim?! O que dizer de "você só vai se formar se passar uns dias comigo"? Hein Sr. chantagista? – Jared sabia que o motivo de sua raiva não era esse, mas tentava mentir para si mesmo.

\- Eu só queria estar com você, seu babaca! Mas você beija Matt na frente de todos e não podia me beijar?! Mentiroso! E quanto ao que falou na academia?!

\- Eu não admito ser ameaçado! - Jared catava suas roupas com pressa, Jensen o pegou pelo único lugar de seu corpo que não escorregaria, os cabelos. – Jensen eu não quero te bater! Eu vou te machucar!

\- Machucar mais?! – Jared se livrou.

\- Eu posso te mandar para o hospital e sabe disso...

\- E eu sou seu patrocinador seu verme mal agradecido, você me agradeceu na academia!

\- Pois é mas que me conste meu patrocinador não tem nome e não quer aparecer, portanto ele só liga para o quanto pode ganhar!

Jensen bateu no rosto dele.

\- Isso, me bate porque não consegue lidar com suas frustrações!

Os seguranças entraram e quando viram que era Jensen Ackles lá dentro, saíram todos.

\- Mas que porra é essa?! Você comprou esse clube inteiro?! A cidade é sua também?!

Jensen se recompôs e disse baixo.

\- Eu espero você lá fora... – E saiu batendo a porta.

\- Uma ova desgraçado...

Jared foi tomar um banho, mas achava que nem em mil anos conseguiria tirar tanto brilho e óleo do corpo, gemeu quando molhou os lábios cortados do soco e lavou os cabelos. Após o banho, apenas sacudiu os cabelos e se vestiu tão rápido que não fechou os botões da camisa azul, pegou a mochila e capacete e saiu do clube. Assim que atravessou a rua viu Jensen encostado em sua moto de braços cruzados e uma cerveja na mão, também estava com a camisa aberta no peito.

\- Ok sai da minha moto... – Jared jogou as coisas no chão.

Jensen sorriu.

\- Podemos conversar zangadinho? Com quem estava no final de semana passado?

\- Não te interessa, sai da minha moto, você disse que eu não devia me preocupar mais com suas perseguições! – ele cruzou os braços

\- É, eu sei mas você é quem veio até mim lá dentro, não esqueça disso e me deixou louco de tesão com aquela dança...

Jared levou as mãos a cintura e sorriu sarcásticamente olhando pro céu.

\- Cara... realmente... você realmente não respeita ninguém não é? Alguma repressão de infância?

Jensen sorriu.

\- E você me respeitou lá dentro? – Ficou sério. – O que você quer que eu faça? Que eu fique ou vá embora? Porque la dentro pareceu que queria que eu ficasse....

Jared riu.

\- Você é mesmo ridículo, ein...Você é apenas um cliente da casa lá dentro que eu quis entreter...- ele deu um passo pra trás olhando ao redor, sem olhar nos olhos de Jensen.

Jensen sorriu maliciosamente olhando o peitoral dele brilhando por dentro da camisa desabotoada

\- Entreteu mesmo...- mordeu os lábios – Ta certo, Jared... Vamos dizer que eu seja tudo que você falou lá dentro, controlador, manipulador, negociador, isso não diminui a paixão que to sentindo por você...

Olharam-se de forma tensa por alguns segundos. Jared decidiu continuar na defensiva.

\- Tá? E dai? Me diga uma novidade...

\- Você é um canalha delicioso...- Jensen olhou para todo o corpo dele. – Eu fiz alguns papéis ridículos só pra ter você e não mereço saber com quem estava no final de semana?

\- Jensen, por favor...

\- Tá ok, ta ok.

Ficaram mudos um tempo.

\- Deixa eu levar você para ver essa ferida nos lábios... – Jensen ia tocá-lo e levou um tapa na mão, nesse momento Jensen aproveitou para segurar a mão dele e o puxou pra junto de seu corpo conseguindo beijar a boca do outro novamente a força. Jared tentou se desvencilhar, mas finalmente cedeu e beijou Jensen com vontade. As línguas se enroscavam, Jensen gemeu e o apertou com as pernas sentado em sua moto, quase caindo do outro lado e Jared o segurou fortemente o beijando com força. Finalmente beijaram-se de verdade, Jared não acreditava que estava sentindo prazer beijando um homem. Jensen não acreditava que finalmente conseguira arrancar um beijo verdadeiro daquele homem que lhe tirava o sono e a paz. Os beijos foram ficando mais ternos, menos apressados. Jensen enfiava as mãos por dentro da camisa de Jared sentindo todo o corpo do moreno. Beijaram-se durante muito tempo, Jensen segurando o rosto dele, quando finalmente se afastaram para respirar, Jensen disse.

\- Essa moto ta meio desconfortável... – Estava ofegante. – Posso te dar gostoso em um lugar mais confortável, garanhão?

Jared apenas abaixou, pegou seu capacete e mochila e disse.

\- Sobe!

Jensen obedeceu como um bom menino e sentou na moto virado pra frente. Jared pendurou o capacete e sentou na frente sentindo as coxas de Jensen nas dele. Ligou a moto e saíram dali, Jensen se segurava na parte de trás da moto e depois que saíram das vistas das pessoas do clube, abraçou Jared pela cintura colando o rosto nas costas dele, mordendo-o enquanto sentia seu cheiro, cheiro de homem ativo que ele tanto adorava....

Jared entrou em um motel e foram direto ao quarto. Enquanto enfiava a chave na porta, Jensen não se conteve e o imprensou no batente da porta o beijando novamente, ofegante, mordeu o queixo de Jared enfiando as mãos pela camisa aberta.

Jared o empurrou pra dentro até a cama. Jensen se jogou na cama como uma criança, Jared se livrou da camisa, e Jensen o fez parar.

\- Para, o resto é comigo...

Começou a abrir o botão da calça jeans do outro e desceu a calça dele até o joelho abocanhando seu abdome e fez uma cara de nojo.

\- Óleo...

\- Não consegui tirar tudo...

Jared se livrou do resto da calça, tênis e meia enquanto Jensen deitou na cama e começou a tirar a própria roupa. Quando estavam totalmente nus, Jared foi por cima dele e Jensen abriu as pernas gemendo para ele.

\- Vem logo, não aguento mais só te olhar...

Jared lambeu dois dedos da mão direita e introduziu em Jensen, se lembrando que em sua mochila tinha lubrificante e camisinhas. Foi até lá e pegou, abrindo o pote e mergulhando os dedos para introduzir em Jensen.

\- Gostoso não to a fim de dedos... quero você, todinho dentro de mim..

Jared ficou de joelhos bombeando o próprio pênis com as mãos olhando para Jensen, os cabelos escorriam pelo rosto, Jensen se sentou só pra beijar a boca do outro mais e mais.

\- Vai aguentar? – Perguntou Jared.

\- Chorando de tesão...

Jared sorriu e se deitaram novamente. Assim que ele colocou a camisinha começou a penetrar Jensen segurando suas pernas para o alto da cabeça. Jensen gemeu de dor e delírio ao mesmo tempo, não aguentava mais esperar ser invadido pelo moreno logo e o puxou dando um grito de dor.

\- Jensen!

\- Já vai passar... me come...

Jared começou a se movimentar mais rapidamente dentro dele e Jensen o puxou para beijá-lo, beijaram-se enquanto Jared se movia cada vez mais rápido. Jensen gemia alto, Jared também. Jensen o puxava pela cintura fazendo-o enterrar mais fundo.

\- Gostoso! Mais! Mais...

Jensen o empurrou fazendo o outro cair na cama de costas e foi faminto por cima dele, sentando em seu membro se enterrando por inteiro e gemendo. Quando sentiu que o parceiro não aguentava mais pediu que gozasse dentro dele. Jared fechou os olhos e gemeu alto até o orgasmo. Então Jensen começou a massagear o próprio pênis se enterrando, se fundindo com o corpo do outro, feliz, gemendo até o orgasmo se derramando na barriga de Jared. Jensen caiu para o lado ambos arfando, ofegantes olhando o teto. Jared pensou agora certamente ele vai me abandonar...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Será que Jensen depois de ter o alvo de sua paixão o abandonaria? Seria ele tão volúvel assim?   
> Jared estava envolvido e agora temia ser descartado...
> 
> Como sempre peço, deixe seu comentário, é importante para mim!! Muitos beijos para todos!
> 
> Jared Girl


	6. Você não sai da minha mente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estou com problemas de saúde na família, com minha mãe internada mas não vou abandonar uma das coisas que mais amo, posso demorar um pouquinho mas vou postar, bjs a todos!

Capítulo 6

Você não sai da minha mente

Música tema desse capítulo: Lenny Kravitz "Can't Get You Out Of My Mind"

 

Já era madrugada quando cansados e suados, eles pararam. Jared deitou ao lado de Jensen ofegante, pôs um braço embaixo da cabeça apoiando-a e Jensen virou de lado para ele observando como aquele homem era lindo demais, muito mais que seu marido, que por sinal era uma lembrança que não desejava ter naquele momento especial. Havia lutado tantos dias por aquelas horas... Havia lutado tanto pra ser daquele homem irresistível mesmo que por uma noite e não queria pensar em mais nada.

\- Você é lindo...- ele disse

Jared sorriu olhando para o teto e em seguida o olhou:

\- Acha isso tudo mesmo?

\- uhum, e de homem eu entendo – sorriu

Ficaram uns minutos sem assunto e Jensen pensou em algum assunto pra quebrar o gelo:

\- Dorme comigo? – estava de fato apaixonado e não esperava aceitar um não como resposta

Jared o olhou seriamente e resolveu se sentar, Jensen apreensivo o acompanhou com o olhar

\- Não, você tem um marido...

\- Por favor, esqueça isso...por uma noite...depois eu penso no que fazer.

Jared ficou parado olhando-o.

\- Estava falando sério quando disse que queria trocar seu marido por mim?

Jensen sorriu e baixou a cabeça

\- Sim, estava mas- vacilou em continuar- isso não depende só de mim...nao é?

Jared fechou o rosto em uma expressão nada amável, pensou por alguns instantes que o que havia acontecido ali não era fruto de sentimento algum, o homem só queria um novo brinquedo mas não seria ele a ser esse brinquedo, já que não era aquela resposta que ele achava certa pra um homem apaixonado dar:

\- Olha Jensen,- ele se levantou da cama e começou a procurar suas roupas- Eu não sei como agradecer por meu patrocínio...mas – ele começou a vestir a cueca e a calça, Jensen apenas o olhava atônito – acredito que eu já agradeci não é?

\- Como é?! O que você estava fazendo?! – Jensen alterou o tom de voz vendo que o outro havia interpretado completamente errado sua resposta.

Jared apenas se vestia.

\- Você já teve o seu brinquedo do mês, agora eu vou embora...

\- Pare já com isso Jared! – gritou- Você não sabe do que está falando...Olha, eu vou parecer ridículo dizendo isso, mas eu acordo pensando em você e durmo pensando em você. Isso te parece ser um brinquedo?! Cara eu não te dei um anel de ouro só pra você me comer não!

Jared vestia a camisa e pegou suas coisas sob o olhar desesperado de Jensen

\- Olha eu sei como a vida funciona ta? – disse Jared – Os ricaços pensam que podem tudo, mas comigo não é assim, eu não estou a venda ...

\- Mas como você é teimoso! Eu não quero comprar você, eu quero...- pensou no que dizer- Eu quero que sejamos íntimos só isso, eu posso tentar conquistar você?

Jared cruzou os braços, na defensiva como costumava fazer

\- Você é casado...- respondeu- Quando não for mais, me avise e podemos tentar...

\- Jared!! – gritou bem alto enquanto o outro lhe dava as costas saindo pela porta.

Babe can´t you see   
Hear, this is killing me   
I don´t wanna push you baby   
I don´t want you to be told   
is just that I can´t breath without you   
feels like I´m gonna lose control 

Jensen socou a parede de tanta raiva e frustração. Jared fechou a porta atrás de si sentindo o enorme peso da decisão que acabara de tomar. Mas era de seu feitio se proteger contra os sentimentos. Já havia tido decepções demais com homens e mulheres em sua jovem vida e não queria se entregar tão facilmente assim a Jensen. Ele era rico demais e isso para Jared significava uma armadilha e tanto. Em qualquer ponto entediado da vida a dois Jensen teria uma facilidade enorme de o abandonar num piscar de olhos como estava fazendo com o marido.

Jared subiu em sua moto e foi pra casa. Jensen sentou na cama de motel, deixando escorrer uma lágrima pelo seu rosto. Sabia que estava apaixonado mas sabia que Jared estava sendo correto, ele era casado e não aguentava mais aquele casamento. Chad vivia viajando, não lhe dava atenção e o traía. Tudo que Jensen via em Jared além da beleza era seu caráter a quase toda prova. Ele era um homem digno, além de romântico, batalhador, trabalhador e sonhador além de extremamente bonito e gostoso. Definitivamente sentiu-se ferrado na vida. Tinha tudo que uma pessoa poderia querer, muito dinheiro, muitos bens, homens e mulheres aos seus pés mas não tinha felicidade alguma. Ultimamente a sua única felicidade era sonhar com aquele homem caído de amor por ele e o que poderia fazer pra que isso acontecesse...Parecia que tudo que ele tentava só o afastava mais...Tinha que tomar um taxi e voltar para onde estava seu carro, no caminho pensaria em tudo que estava envolvido mas porque raios não parava de chorar? Era homem, não heterossexual, mas ainda assim achava que estas fortes demonstrações deviam continuar relegadas às mulheres...

Jared chegava a seu apartamento com a cabeça lotada de pensamentos. Estava sentindo de tudo, raiva, mágoa, desejo, confusão, ansiedade... Resolveu tomar um banho frio e ir para a cama. O celular apitou. Jared o pegou e olhou as mensagens. Haviam muitas mas principalmente de Stephen, Ty, Cliff e finalmente de Jensen:

“Me desculpe, eu sei que ainda sou casado e não posso te oferecer nada no momento mas tenha certeza que você é o que eu mais quero nessa vida”

Jared quase não acreditava no que lia... e como a mensagem datava de meia hora atrás, decidiu responder:

“Jensen, não posso conversar no momento, minha mente tá um caos, falamos sei lá, outra hora”

Jensen recebeu a mensagem e fechou os olhos com a cabeça no colo de Misha, seu fiel amigo que pensava em se mudar para lá a fim de cuidar do amigo.

\- Por que você precisa insistir em falar com ele? - perguntou Misha

Jensen deixou rolar as lágrimas:

\- Meu amigo, eu to tão infeliz... Acredita que estou pensando em enviar os papéis de divórcio a Chad? O cara já está viajando a trabalho há meses e mal fala comigo... Eu to a ponto de explodir.

\- Calma... Eu acho que você deve enviar os papéis sim, você não o ama mais.. mas também tem que se dar um pouco de valor Jensen! O gostosão lá do Jared já sabe que você tá caidaço por ele e fica te fazendo de otário...

\- Ele não me fez de otár..

\- Ah fez sim! - Misha o interrompeu- Ele podia te dar essa noite com ele e fica te dominando dessa forma, eu nunca vi você assim por ninguém cara, levanta essa cabeça!

Ele levantou e olhou Misha

\- Eu só queria estar com ele... fazer carinho mas ele pensa que tudo é sexo, que não tenho sentimentos só porque sou rico...

\- Então larga ele pra lá... você já ignorou de propósito e não fez muito efeito...agora ignore de verdade, se dê duas semanas sem procurar, enviar qualquer mensagem, não vá ao clube, nem a academia, IGNORA a existência dele e vamos ver o que ele faz... você disse que ele te beijou, então vamos esperar para ver qual é a dele agora!

Jensen assentiu com a cabeça e enxugou as lágrimas mas sentia-se profundamente um pobre menino rico, nada do que tinha parecia ter valor na vida. Uma vida vazia cheia de dinheiro mas quem mais queria não podia estar nela porque não era algo que ele pudesse comprar.

O final de semana chegou. Jared foi para a academia e a noite para o clube, sentiu falta de ver Jensen na plateia. Fez todo o seu número sob olhares desejosos de homens e mulheres e ao final descobriu que pela frequência maior de homens, senhor Bills o transformaria em um local somente para gays. Não gostou muito da idéia mas já estava quase caindo fora daquilo... Quando foi receber seu cachê da noite, Bills quis ter uma conversa:

\- Filho, não vi seu namorado esse fim de semana

\- Senhor Bills, ele não é meu namorado... – respondeu contrariado

\- Aí tem mais do que é seu pagamento pois ele deixou comigo o restante dizendo que era para lhe ajudar e que não precisava mais sair com ninguém... – Bills falava meio contrariado.

Jared baixou a cabeça movendo os olhos.

\- Eu não posso aceitar... – ele estendeu a mão com o restante para o velho Bills

\- Escuta garoto- pigarreou Bills- Eu já vi muita coisa na minha vida, vi até demais...- pausou para acender um cigarro – Só nunca vi um milionário tão a fim de um homem como ele é de você... O que você tem na cachola, rapaz? Merda? O cara é boa pinta, bem intencionado, quer tirar você disso....

\- Não senhor...ele não quer me tirar disso...- Jared pausou e se recostou a uma mesa – Senhor, ele quer me manipular, me controlar, não é caridade...

\- Escuta! - alterou o tom de voz- É isso o que você quer pensar, porque quem não quer se envolver é você... depois que ele se desencantar, é bye bye mocinha

Jared botou todo o dinheiro no bolso da calça, com raiva do “mocinha” e das verdades que ouviu e saiu batendo a porta. Alcançou o celular no bolso que apitou com mensagens de whatsapp e olhou para checar, ficou surpreso nenhuma delas ser de Jensen mas sim de Stephen. Ignorou as mensagens enquanto ia saindo com sua mochila e capacete da moto na mão, com uma jaqueta de couro marrom aberta, sem camisa por baixo e como sempre seu peitoral e abdome brilhavam. Nesse momento foi quando viu um homem alto vir em sua direção com rapidez, dando-lhe um encontrão de frente e beijando-lhe a boca enquanto o agarrava. Quando conseguiu se soltar, Bills gritou:

\- Segurança! – e assim logo em alguns segundos apareceram fortes seguranças carregando o homem bêbado para fora da casa. Jared olhou para ele, agradeceu com um movimento de cabeça e saiu.

Era estranho não ter Jensen lá fora, não ver sua Ferrari preta, não ter mensagens no whatsapp. Era estranho sentir falta de tudo aquilo. Sentir falta dele....

I´ve got a pocket full of money   
and a pocket full of keys   
that have no bounds   
but then I think of loving   
and I just can´t get you off of my mind 

Jensen estava morrendo quase literalmente. Decidiu tirar algumas semanas de folga para não esbarrar com sua paixão na rua e não cair em tentação de novo mas não aguentava mais não ver Jared. Já haviam se passado duas semanas. Misha não o deixava fazer nada suspeito. Jensen já havia encaminhado o divórcio para Chad, que surpreendentemente aceitou. Óbvio com algumas cláusulas que deixariam Jensen um pouco menos milionário mas nada que abalasse seu patrimônio. Sabia que Chad era um filho da puta interesseiro e que não dava a mínima para ele.

No final de semana seguinte decidiu jantar com um amigo. Chamou Tom Welling para jantar, um moreno de olhos azuis estonteante. Em meio a uma conversa agradável as vezes ele citava Jared e Tom lhe dava conselhos como um bom amigo. Bebiam vinho e Tom tentava tirar Jensen daquele estado mental e emocional contando sobre sua agitada vida e suas peripécias românticas. Nesse momento Jensen viu Jared entrar no restaurante sozinho direto ao bar para pedir algo para beber. Jensen pegou rapidamente o cardápio colocando na frente do rosto, o coração batendo a mil como se fosse uma garotinha apaixonada, falando baixo:

\- Tom, é ele, é ele!!!- sussurrava de forma histérica

\- Onde? – Tom olhou a volta

\- Não olha, ele vai ver!

\- O cara é mesmo gato ein, você tem bom gosto. Quer que eu o teste?

\- Como assim?

Jared estava no bar bebendo de forma meio triste e despreocupada, habitualmente com sua calça jeans surrada e uma camisa preta gola V justa no corpo, olhando mensagens no celular. Tom se levantou fingindo que ia ao banheiro.

\- Fica quieto e depois pode me deixar aqui se quiser ok? – disse Tom

Ao se levantar sua presença foi notada por Jared, uma vez que estavam todos sentados jantando. Ele simplesmente virou o rosto para olhar tal movimento. Nesse momento qual enorme foi sua surpresa ao ver aquele moreno bonito se inclinar para beijar Jensen na boca. Jensen sentiu um frio na espinha, temendo pelo pior. Jared o viu e se olharam enquanto Tom se dirigia para o banheiro passando por ele. Eles se olharam por alguns instantes e o rosto de Jared se transformou, não sabia bem o que sentia, raiva, ciúmes... Deu um gole na bebida que tomava e pegou suas coisas para ir embora. O barman vendo o movimento, falou para ele:

\- Não vai pagar, espertalhão?

Jared tirou uma nota do bolso e pagou quando viu Jensen se levantando. Jensen sentiu que ele havia ficado enciumado e isso era o que Misha disse que devia acontecer. Sorriu por dentro, tentando acalmar seu coração. Jared andou o mais rápido que podia para alcançar a porta. Já na rua não sabia porque mas deixou lágrimas rolarem quando sentiu uma mão lhe segurar pelo braço:

\- Jared! – Jensen tentava impedi-lo de ir embora correndo atrás dele

Ele se virou:

\- Me deixa!!

\- Por favor, eu preciso falar com você! Me ouve!

Jared chegou em sua moto e se sentou, colocando o capacete, Jensen o segurou.

\- O que é Jensen?!- gritou- Volta lá para o bonitão que tá contigo e me deixa em paz!

\- Eu não quero!

\- Que é? Vai dizer que agora quer os dois na sua cama? Você não presta mesmo ne? Pode parar de dar aquele monte de dinheiro ao Bills, não precisa mais ter pena de mim, eu sou um puto de rua não é?! – falava enquanto secava as lágrimas e Jensen achou que era a coisa mais linda que já tinha visto na vida, partia seu coração.

\- NÃO! - Jensen gritou – Você não é nada disso, eu posso falar?

De repente apareceu Tom Welling ao lado deles

\- Querido Jensen, me desculpe pelo beijo ok?! Eu não sabia que tinha namorado! Você podia ter sido mais claro! – Tom saiu fingindo indignação e foi embora.

\- Viu?! Ele não é nada meu, eu não sabia que ele ia me beijar!

\- Infelizmente eu não acredito em você...- ele disse enquanto tentava pôr o capacete e Jensen não deixou, dando um tapa no capacete que voou longe

\- Agora você vai me ouvir!! – meteu o dedo na cara do outro – Pára de agir como um babaca fingindo que não sabe o que eu quero com você!

\- Sexo, claro – respondeu Jared ironicamente ainda chorando, Jensen pegou ele pelos cabelos e o moreno não protestou olhando para a boca linda daquele loiro.

\- Eu vou deixar bem claro... – Segurando Jared pelos cabelos ele se aproximou e beijou-o avidamente. Jared não retribuiu, ficou lá parado apenas sentindo, então Jensen o olhou e meteu a mão na chave da moto, tirando-a da ignição e o beijou novamente – Você é meu... – Jared sorriu

\- Seu? Seu brinquedo? Seu atleta? Seu prostituto?

\- Meu o que quer que você queira ser ok?

Jared sentiu uma ponta de tesão naquilo tudo

\- Sabe o que está fazendo não é? – perguntou ele

\- O que?

\- Você não pode mandar na vontade das pessoas Jensen...- ainda tendo os cabelos nas mãos de Jensen, tentando em vão mostrar algum controle sobre si mesmo. Este olhou para a ereção nas calças dele.

\- Eu acho que isso ai mostra qual é a sua vontade...

\- Ah é? – Jared sorriu ironicamente olhando para a rua

\- Ah é.... – se olharam e Jensen o beijou novamente, desta vez Jared retribuiu com vontade mais uma vez desde que se conheceram. Lutar já era em vão. Beijaram-se longamente, deliciosamente, lambendo e mordendo os lábios um do outro, excitados. Jensen gemia na boca dele – Eu te amo...- confessou o loiro.

Jared se afastou e o olhou. Jensen agora fazia carinhos nos cabelos dele enquanto o olhava dentro dos olhos sem medo de se abrir tanto. Em seguida secou com as mãos carinhosamente as lágrimas que ainda restavam no rosto do moreno.

\- Amo...- sussurrou Jensen com o coração aos pulos- eu amo você...

Ficaram se observando, Jared tentando processar o que havia escutado e Jensen olhando fixamente para o rosto dele tentando adivinhar o que ele diria depois, nervoso, muito nervoso.

\- Olha...Não diz nada, só me deixe levar você pra minha casa... – Jared o olhou seriamente enquanto passava a mão pela barba pensando no que ele mesmo estava sentindo naquele momento. Queria que fosse verdade mas acreditar nas pessoas era uma tarefa árdua para ele. Só fez que sim com a cabeça. Jensen sorriu pelos olhos e o rosto todo, parecia iluminar-se.

\- Seu marido? - o moreno lembrou-se

\- Pedi o divórcio, ele aceitou. - Jensen sorria enquanto subia na moto.

Jared arregalou os olhos, como ele podia sorrir ao se divorciar? Ele de fato começou a crer que Jensen realmente estava decidido a leva-lo ao altar e sorriu de pensar numa cena dessas...


	7. Você vai ser meu Christian Grey?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O nome do capítulo foi baseado numa frase da JaxCon 2016 onde Jared pergunta a Jensen “will you be my Christian Grey?” logo depois de Jensen pegar o cinto de Jared e ficar batendo com ele na mão e olhando pra Jared..hmmm...ohhh...ok

Capítulo 7

Você vai ser meu Christian Grey?

 

Ao chegarem a casa de Jensen, Misha estava no sofá ao telefone e arregalou os olhos engasgando com o vinho ao ver Jared entrar com seu amigo. O loiro fez um sinal para ele por trás do moreno, um sinal de Ok. Jared o viu muito bem vestido, com a taça de vinho nas mãos falando animadamente. Misha era um homem um tanto espalhafatoso mas bonito.

\- Depois eu falo com você, raio de sol – e desligou o telefone – Que isso??! – disse ele para Jensen.

Jensen pegou na mão de Jared levando-o até Misha.

\- Vocês podem fazer as pazes? – pediu ele

Jared revirou os olhos

\- Isso é mesmo necessário? – respondeu- nós sequer brigamos, Jensen

\- Eu acho que é muito necessário, Jared, porque você me esculachou no telefone, me mandou pra todos os lugares! – respondeu Misha

O moreno riu se sentando.

\- Hey hey,- disse Jensen- Você não vai se sentar no sofá, vai deitar na minha cama.... – Jensen o beijou no pescoço por trás do sofá se inclinando, mordendo sua orelha e enfiando o rosto nos cabelos do moreno sentindo seu cheiro inebriante. Em seguida olhou pra Misha e falou “delícia” sem pronunciar som.

\- Ok,Misha...- disse Jared sorrindo do que Jensen fizera- Eu te peço desculpas pelos xingamentos aquele dia ta?

\- Eu te desculpo, delíciaaaa..... – falou se levantando e rindo enquanto Jensen olhava preocupado pra ele. – A propósito eu dei a maior força para ele parar de surtar atrás de você ta legal?

\- woah woah- disse Jensen- Pode parar com essa história? Ninguém surtou não!

Misha saiu da sala gargalhando. Jensen se sentou contrariado, franzindo a testa

\- É....- Jared riu- Surtou sim mas tudo bem... ricos são doidos - gargalhou

\- Você nem faz idéia o quanto... – Jensen lambeu os lábios olhando pro corpo do outro. - ele então se levantou e puxou as mãos de Jared para se levantar, conduzindo-o ao andar de cima e ao seu quarto.

Assim que Jared entrou, o loiro fechou e trancou a porta.

\- Agora você só sai daqui de dentro daqui há três dias...

\- Ah é? – Jared ria – Por que você é mandão, manipulador, safado e pervertido?- ele se encostou na cômoda que ocupava metade do quarto

\- Por causa de tudo isso – Jensen se aproximava vagarosamente – Mas principalmente porque não serei mais casado dentro de uma semana e só preciso me preocupar em agradar o homem que eu amo...

\- uhh que responsabilidade, você sabe como fazer isso? – Jared perguntou com Jensen colado ao seu corpo tirando sua jaqueta, ofegante.

\- Eu faço uma idéia... – ele tirou a camisa do moreno puxando pela cabeça – Ele gosta de lutar... gosta de comer bem...- ele aplicava beijos no tórax de Jared descendo até o abdome – Ele gosta de dançar...- Jared gargalhou- Ele gosta de me provocar...- Jensen abria a calça dele, vagarosamente, olhando dentro dos olhos do outro. Ambos ficaram sérios, ofegantes, diante da possibilidade iminente de um delicioso sexo oral...mas Jensen parou e ficou de pé novamente.- Mas você merece castigo...

Jared soltou outra gargalhada

\- Qual é? Você vai ser meu Christian Grey?

Jensen sorriu

\- Não é má idéia...aliás foi a primeira conversa que tivemos exatamente aqui nesse quarto...você dizendo que eu ia comprar correntes para você...

Jared baixou a cabeça sorrindo e respondeu

\- Acho que eu estava certo não é?

\- Como assim? – Jensen tirou a camisa e olhou para ele

\- Bem... parece que você me prendeu mesmo... no final das contas a persistência vence não é? – Jared falou meio triste lembrando do soco na porta do camarim, dos beijos forçados, do anel de ouro. – Sabe Jensen... – falou pausadamente com um pouco de receio – Antes de você me acorrentar – sorriu- Eu tenho algo para te devolver que vive no meu bolso ...- ele meteu a mão no bolso e tirou o anel de ouro, estendendo para o loiro – Não posso ficar com isso, sempre andou comigo para te devolver mas nunca tive a oportunidade certa...acho que agora tenho

Jensen olhou para o anel e ficou parado, olhou dentro dos olhos do moreno.

\- Eu não quero isso, eu te dei... como uma forma de você lembrar de mim como uma coisa boa na sua vida...- ele não entendia genuinamente a tentativa de devolução do anel uma vez que achava aquilo uma desfeita.

\- Eu não posso aceitar isso, Jensen... – O loiro foi até ele e pegou o anel, cuidadosamente pegou a mão dele e colocou o anel no dedo anelar da mão direita – J-Jensen, não faz isso...

\- Eu espero que ele possa ser ocupado por um outro menos chamativo e mais bonito... – Jensen sorriu pra ele como uma criança que se lambuza de doce.

\- Eu não sei o que dizer... – respondeu o moreno verdadeiramente atônito porém não triste dessa vez. O loiro lhe beijou os lábios sem pressa dessa vez, beijou com toda a paixão que sentia, segurando sua nuca demonstrando poder, aprofundou o beijo. Jared retribuiu sentindo o coração bater mais rápido e achando aquilo loucura. Não poderia se apaixonar por um homem! Aquilo na visão de vida dele era errado. Ele havia começado naquela carreira louca para pagar suas coisas pois já não tinha mais família que o pudesse ajudar. Não foi para se apaixonar por um homem... Pela primeira vez, fez algo que fez Jensen ficar loucamente feliz e sem fôlego, abraçou-o apertado e o empurrou para a cama, ambos caíram. Jared estava sobre ele.

\- Vai me dominar, garanhão? – perguntou o loiro sem fólego, sorrindo pra ele completamente dominado pelo tesão, sua ereção latejava.

Jared botou a mão no pau dele e sorriu

\- Me parece que eu já domino...

\- ahhhh – Jensen gemeu- Então quem é o dominador aqui ein? Quem me esnoba e me desdenha e eu fico igual uma cadela no cio atrás?

\- Você pensa que tá sozinho nessa? – respondeu Jared o beijando

\- Não?

\- A minha dança com o Matt foi por puro ciúme... – mordeu o queixo de Jensen

\- Seu safado, ridículo... você me deixou doente com aquilo... eu te odeio...- beijaram-se

\- Ama... – respondeu o moreno se deixando beijar em todos os lugares. Jensen o moveu e o derrubou na cama ficando sobre ele. Então foi dando beijos pelo tórax, abdome e descendo. Abriu a calça de Jared encontrando uma ereção enorme, revendo o adorado membro do seu amado mais uma vez. Neste momento deu beijos na glande, lambidas, Jared se contorceu na cama.

\- Tá sofrendo já? – Jensen sorriu e abocanhou o pênis do moreno com vontade, chupando até a base. Jared apertava os lençóis com as duas mãos e Jensen se deliciava ao ver o peitoral perfeito do outro subir e descer ofegante, gemendo. – Geme, gostoso...geme amor da minha vida...

Jared gemia com vontade até que Misha bateu na porta

\- Vão acordar os vizinhos, olha o escândalo!

Jensen levantou a cabeça contrariado, com raiva sem entender o que houve com seu amigo. Jared fez uma careta e mandou ele continuar. Quando já estavam sem roupas, Jensen implorou que fosse dominado, dando a ele um pote de gel. Jared meteu a mão na calça que estava no chão e apanhou uma camisinha, Jensen o olhava atentamente, brilhando de suor, alguns fios de cabelo molhados de suor grudados ao rosto lindo, os olhos azuis acinzentados olhando fixamente a camisinha entrar em seu membro, os músculos dos braços retesados. Uma escultura.

Jared finalmente havia terminado de por aquela maldita camisinha e olhou pra o loiro achando ele lindo. Os olhos verdes vidrados nele e no corpo dele, o peitoral definido, tão branquinho...Afinal pela primeira vez fariam sexo sem pressa, sem desespero, sem raiva, sem dinheiro envolvido...era por prazer, por paixão, por sentimentos...

De madrugada, quando já estavam exaustos, Jensen deu uma cochilada e Jared decidiu que precisava beber água. Ele saiu do quarto só de toalha na cintura e levou um susto ao chegar na cozinha ver Misha sentado lá comendo uma ameixa. Misha olhou para o corpo de Jared e sorriu irônico:

\- Pelo que vejo se entenderam bem, até demais...

Jared foi até a geladeira

\- Parece que sim – respondeu sem muita vontade- Você não dorme?

Misha revirou os olhos

\- Eu conseguiria dormir se vocês não gemessem tão alto....

Jared examinou o rosto de Misha bebendo a sua água

\- O que é que você tem?

Misha riu:

\- O que eu tenho? Sabe quantas vezes eu vi meu melhor amigo chorar igual uma criança por sua causa naquela cama em que você fez ele gemer hoje?

Jared sorriu:

\- Eu fiz?

\- Sim, você fez... Espero que não tenha um ataque de cinderela e por algum motivo babaca não o deixe no meio da noite pra ir embora como já fez outra vez

Jared se sentou examinando as expressões de Misha:

\- Você tá com ciúme dele, Misha?

\- Eu? Eu não, você bateu essa cabeça na cama de tanto rolar pra lá e pra cá? Tá louco?

\- Então ta bem ne... – Jared levantou-se e Misha o chamou, ele se virou

\- Eu entendo porque o meu amigo te adora viu...você é gostoso mesmo e tem um rosto lindo, mas...- ele pausou- Se fizer mal ao Jensen, anota meu recado garoto, eu te acho e não vai ter MMA que te proteja das pessoas que eu conheço...

Jared cerrou os olhos e foi até ele num ato intimidador:

\- Primeiro, você não provou para saber se sou gostoso...O Jensen provou e não me ameace porque a gang que você conhece, podem ser meus melhores amigos...

Jared saiu deixando Misha com um misto de medo e desejo no olhar...


	8. Amar ou não amar, eis a questão

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quase terminando...Impressionante como quando tento terminar essa fic ela adquire vida própria e me leva a mais um capítulo. Escrever é uma aventura! Espero que gostem deste antepenúltimo capitulo...bjs a todos!

Capítulo 8

Amar ou não amar, eis a questão

 

Amanhecia na mansão Ackles.

Jensen acordou e olhou para o então agora namorado Jared Padalecki em sua cama, totalmente nú, os cabelos castanho claro contrastando com os lençóis tão alvos...Ele dormia de bruços com os braços para cima num sono profundo. Jensen brincou com algumas mechas de seus cabelos para não acordá-lo, chegou perto, sentiu o cheiro delas. Delicioso perfume. Mal podia acreditar que ele estava ali, totalmente dele. Achou que poderia pôr tudo a perder com seu ciúme incontrolável de quem gostava mas quando de fato abriu mão, viu sua paixão sentir ciúmes dele da mesma forma.

Observando as curvas do corpo do outro, mordeu os lábios, estava tomado de luxúria. Nâo aguentava olhar aquele homem sem que seu membro se enrijecesse. Pensava se algum dia Jared aceitaria que ele tomasse seu corpo e fosse passivo para ele. Talvez nunca mas não se importava com isso. Passeava os olhos pelas costas do moreno, cada músculo, cada respiração... Podia ficar ali o dia todo mas sentiu seu estômago roncar de fome. Levantou-se calmamente e pôs um robe. Abriu a porta do quarto e não a trancou, Jared poderia acordar e achar estranho. Foi até a cozinha e preparou algo rápido para ambos, esperava acordar Jared quando voltasse com uma bandeja de suco, frutas e pães com queijo. Preparou a bandeja com todo amor e carinho e voltou ao quarto se deparando com Misha parado na porta aberta de seu quarto, observando Jared dormindo.

\- O que está fazendo? – sussurrou Jensen já apoiando a bandeja em uma mesinha de corredor, onde havia um jarro de flores.

Misha tomou um susto, deu um pulo e um grito.

\- Precisa me assustar, Jen?

\- Você está fazendo o que observando meu namorado nú, Misha?

Jared acordava com o grito de Misha, ainda sonolento.

\- O que houve? – perguntou ainda deitado

Misha sorriu.

\- Eu vim tentar falar com você e você não estava, eu fiquei admirando a peça – riu

Jensen sorriu ironicamente.

\- Admirando a peça? – chegou mais perto dele- Por acaso eu já fiquei alguma vez nessa casa admirando as peças que você trouxe aqui desde que se mudou?

\- Não, Jensen, mas eu devo te lembrar que somos duas pessoas diferentes, prazer, eu sou Misha, uma outra pessoa que não é você ta legal?

O loiro bufou.

\- Isso não é desculpa para ficar admirando o homem do seu melhor amigo pelado dormindo não é?

\- Hey!- gritou Jared da cama - Podem parar moças? Bom dia! Posso ter atenção?! – ele se virou cobrindo a parte debaixo do corpo com o lençol.

Ambos entraram no quarto olhando pra ele.

\- Fala, meu amor... – respondeu Jensen

Misha revirou os olhos e Jared viu.

\- Eu estou ouvindo vocês terem qualquer problema por minha causa? Eu posso ir embora...

Misha cerrou os olhos para ele achando que Jared queria jogar Jensen contra ele depois da conversa estranha de madrugada.

\- Não! - protestou o loiro – O que ta havendo afinal Misha?

\- Nada... – respondeu Misha saindo – Eu estarei no meu quarto se precisarem de mim para saco de pancadas...

Jensen olhou o namorado sem entender nada e com uma tremenda interrogação no rosto.

\- Ah você não sabe que seu amiguinho sente ciúme de você? – Jared se sentou

\- Na verdade sei...- eles se olharam estranhamente- Mas isso nunca foi um problema meu e sim dele... Ele tem que se resolver com ele mesmo uma vez que eu nunca tive nada com ele...

Jared negou com a cabeça apoiando os braços nos joelhos, sentado na cama.

\- Então acho melhor você começar a se preocupar porque ele me ameaçou de madrugada...

\- O que?

\- Eu não conseguia dormir e fui beber água, ele tava estranhamente na cozinha fazendo alguma coisa que não lembro e ele disse que se eu magoasse você, eu ia me ver com ele algo assim e que o MMA não poderia me salvar...

O loiro fez uma expressão de raiva.

\- Ele já fez isso com Chad antes, nunca aconteceu nada, ele só fala...mas não pode fazer isso.

\- Claro que não... mas enfim, eu to com fome, tem algo pra comer nessa espelunca? – sorriu Jared se referindo àquela mansão enorme e linda de Jensen.

\- Claro – Jensen foi até o corredor e trouxe a bandeja de café da manhã que havia preparado. Em seguida trancou a porta. – Para você, meu amor...

A expressão do moreno era de assustado, tanto por nunca ter recebido café na cama quanto por Jensen não parar de chama-lo de meu amor. O loiro se sentou ao lado dele e se beijaram.

\- Puxa vida, obrigada.

\- Não há nada que eu não possa fazer por você...

Jared o olhou preocupado. Jensen estava levando tudo muito rápido, totalmente entregue e sentiu medo do seu ciúme.

\- Posso ter algo antes que você comece a tomar café? – perguntou Jensen

\- Ter o que?

Jensen afastou a bandeja dele e o beijou fazendo-o deitar-se, em seguida começou a aplicar beijos no pescoço do outro descendo os beijos, mordidas e lambidas até o abdome, gemendo enquanto lhe acariciava e beijava de todas as formas. Jared jogou a cabeça no travesseiro pesadamente fechando os olhos. O loiro então descobriu que o namorado já estava excitado e segurou seu membro na base fortemente abocanhando-o inteiro. Adorava dar prazer. Começou a deslizar a língua por toda a extensão quando Jared começou a observá-lo com uma mão embaixo da cabeça e a outra segurando os cabelos do namorado. Foi então que Jared apertou sua cabeça contra seu membro fazendo Jensen gemer e chupar com mais volúpia. Ambos gemiam de prazer e Jensen não parou a carícia deliciosa até que o moreno gemesse eu vou gozar, saí dai mas Jensen não saiu querendo engolir todo o gozo do namorado. Não desperdiçou nenhuma gota, não sujou o lençol. Jared o olhou sorrindo.

\- Você é doidinho...- respirava com dificuldade

\- Doido por você...- respondeu o loiro, com o olhar nublado de desejo e paixão.

Jared o olhou seriamente

\- Te adoro...

Jensen baixou a cabeça com aquela resposta fraca, não era um eu te amo ou um estou apaixonado por você, sentiu profunda tristeza. Não sabia se Jared era assim um tanto frio por tudo que havia passado ou porque não sentia tanto por ele, não retribuía tanto ao seu assédio, não retribuía sua paixão. Talvez fosse um homem mais reservado, talvez nunca tivesse se apaixonado, muito menos por um homem! Pensou que estivesse desconfortável naquela situação. Jared tocou seu queixo com a mão enquanto bebia seu suco com a outra. Então finalmente tentou dizer algo vendo que sua expressão era triste e que ele sabia o motivo daquela melancolia... Sabia que não estava se entregando tanto, sabia que sentia desejo pelo loiro mas não sabia o que era amor pois nunca havia de fato amado na vida. Só sabia cuidar de si mesmo e já estava de bom tamanho. Mas o que sentia por Jensen, nunca tinha sentido, achava que devia acalmar o coração do outro:

\- Não pensa demais... – disse ele – Eu nunca me apaixonei por um cara Jensen, tente entender... e já foi muita coisa o que estamos tendo para mim... Eu sei o que ta passando pela sua cabeça, mas pára ta? Eu to aqui e estou com você e sou fiel... mesmo que eu ainda não consiga demonstrar tanto quanto você...Talvez eu seja – pausou para pensar no que dizia – Talvez eu seja corajoso no ringue, batendo em outro cara, mas sou um covarde para amar...

Jensen o olhava tristemente.

\- Você não é covarde... Você só desconfia de tudo e todo mundo... mas eu vou mudar isso em você, vou te provar...

\- Não precisa, você já provou o suficiente, patrocínio? Me ajudar com o Bills?

\- Não, Jared eu falo de provar mesmo. Dinheiro não prova coisa alguma, dinheiro não é nada...

Jared gargalhou:

\- Ô, queria eu ter esse nada que você tem...

Ambos riram.

\- Eu falo de coisas mais profundas.

O moreno deu uma mordida no seu último pedaço de pão:

\- Tipo o que?

\- Eu vou pensar ta bem? – se esticou e deu um selinho no namorado. – Quer ir para a academia?

\- Agora? Não avisei ao Cliff...

\- Não, bobão, academia da minha casa...

\- Você tem uma academia em casa?

\- Sim- disse se levantando – e uma sala de jogos e um salão de festas e uma hidro a céu aberto...

Jared arregalou os olhos

\- Você quer realmente brincar de Christian Grey - gargalharam muito alto

\- Ok, vou pegar seu contrato que especifica que você só pode chorar de tesão e gritar de prazer.

Riram. O celular de Jared tocou, número privado. Ele olhou bem e decidiu não atender.

\- Nâo vai atender? – Jensen fingiu falta de curiosidade

\- Ok..- O moreno pegou o celular e apertou – Alô?

\- Jared – falou Stephen do outro lado – Jared, que saudade de você!

Jared fechou os olhos porque sabia que Jensen conseguia ouvir. Este se sentou na cama de cabeça baixa com profundo ciúme mas preferiu ouvir antes de falar qualquer coisa.

\- Stephen olha, eu to na casa do meu namorado, não da pra falar com você.

\- Namorado?! Cara não tem nem um mês que nós transamos!

Jensen ficou irrequieto, cerrando os punhos, levantou-se e ficou de braços cruzados. Jared falava acompanhando-o com o olhar.

\- E dai cara? Você sabe que nunca tivemos nada, que aquilo foi trabalho.

Jensen encostou na cômoda e por dentro urrava de ódio, queria socar Jared, aquele tal no telefone e mais todos que queriam tirá-lo dele.

\- Como foi trabalho se não te paguei nada?

Jensen fechou os olhos tentando se controlar. Jared fechou os olhos igualmente achando que ia apanhar:

\- Escuta Stephen, não importa o que aconteceu se foi semana passada ou mês passado, eu estou na casa do meu namorado... e esse assunto encerra aqui.

\- Ta certo, Jared... desculpa ai- desligaram

Jensen estava se controlando. Eles se olharam.

\- Foi com ele aquela noite do meu porre? – falou calmamente

Jared guardou o celular olhando pra baixo.

\- Foi...

\- Sei...o pior é saber que eu estava chorando e você estava trepando.

\- Jensen...

\- É incrível como você faz essas coisas, tipo eu estava lá todo pra você, implorando por um beijo e você vai pra cama com qualquer outro.., como eu sou idiota... – passou a mão pela barba

\- Você não é idiota, Jensen! Pára com isso, por favor... – se esticou para pegar a mão de Jensen que imediatamente sentiu que amolecia, deixando o rancor de lado um pouco com aquele toque que tanto buscou. – Aconteceu, eu não queria me entregar...

\- Isso nunca vai parar não é? – perguntou o loiro

\- O que que nunca vai parar?

\- Essa perseguição que fazem a você...- ele andou pelo quarto – Não enquanto trabalhar naquele lugar...

\- Mas eu não saio com ninguém...eu uso o que você dá ao Bills para pagar minha faculdade, eu nunca mais sai com ninguém depois que te conheci... – estava se explicando e mal sabia porque, era desse tipo de coisa que tinha medo, uma relação abusiva.

\- Saiu com ele...

\- Sim e sabe o que aconteceu Jensen? – ele se levantou – Você sabe o que aconteceu?

\- Como eu poderia saber, Jared? Só de imaginar já me da vontade de rasgar esse cara ao meio

\- Eu gozei pensando em você... – falou e em seguida começou a buscar sua calça e se vestir

\- Mesmo? – Jensen o observava temendo que vestir-se significava que ele estava pronto para ir embora.

\- Mesmo...Mas sabe que eu tenho medo desse seu olhar? Você pode parar de agir dessa forma que me assusta?

Jensen não sabia que assustava alguém, não sabia que fazia qualquer olhar ameaçador e desfez o rosto raivoso na hora.

\- Você tem que me prometer que acredita em mim ou isso não vai funcionar...

\- Tudo bem, Jared...Eu só queria saber porque não comigo...Se você gozou com ele pensando em mim, porque não foi comigo?

\- Por que eu também estava com ciúmes Jen...- usou esse apelido pela primeira vez – Você beijou um cara na minha frente depois de ter se declarado tanto pra mim...

\- E você beijou o Matt.

\- Ok, mas eu tava confuso com o que tava sentindo por você... era uma mistura de raiva, rancor e ciúme... eu sei lá do que eu tinha ou tenho medo... Você precisa entender uma coisa de uma vez por todas – pausou – Eu só saia com homens por dinheiro Jen, exclusivamente, por causa da minha faculdade e para pagar as horas de treino na academia, para pagar ao Cliff. Desde que eu saí do Texas, deixando meus irmãos pra trás, eu nunca mais voltei... – pousou as mãos na cintura – Meus irmãos casaram, meu irmão é médico e eu não tenho nada o que fazer lá, não posso atrapalhar a vida deles, eu precisava construir a minha, me entende? – Os olhos do moreno estavam marejados de lágrimas ao falar da família.

Jensen observou muito bem os olhos dele e suas expressões e sentiu tanta sinceridade, como nunca havia sentido em ninguém antes. Aliás achava que tudo nele era sincero e puro demais. Se fosse outro homem já estaria se casando com ele por interesse, como Chad o fez. Mas como jared nunca o faria. Se ele se casar com alguém, será por verdadeiro amor. Por isso cada vez se apaixonava mais e mais.

\- Olha, podemos deixar pra lá tudo isso agora?

\- Nós precisamos conversar, Jen...

\- Sobre o que?

\- Sobre eu, você e o clube... O que você sente se eu continuar fazendo meus números? – perguntou sinceramente

\- Não vou gostar muito mas é sua vida...sabe que não precisa disso ao meu lado.

\- Jensen...- respirou fundo – Eu não quero o seu dinheiro, sabe que nunca quis. O que eu preciso fazer pra provar isso? Mas um emprego não vai pagar o que eu ganho lá.

\- Depende do emprego, meu amor... Você quer um emprego decente?

Jared baixou o olhar tristemente depois ficou passando a mão pelo tórax

\- Eu não tenho nem metade da minha faculdade ainda, Jen...

\- Mas o que te impede de terminar? Podemos ficar juntos aqui e você não precisa mais voltar ao clube, somente estudar e treinar, o que acha?

Suspirou, vendo que Jensen nunca iria parar de tentar controlar a vida dele.

\- Ok, vamos falar dessas coisas depois então, vamos ver sua academia?

Vestiram-se e foram para a academia, Misha chegou logo depois vendo que Jared já fazia abdominais sob o olhar vigilante de Jensen.


	9. Enfim, livres

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adoraria mesmo ler mais comentários!! Tomara que apareçam mais! Obrigada a Sonyama pelos comentários e incentivo sempre!

Capítulo 9

  
Enfim, livres

  
Estavam na academia da casa de Jensen. Quando Jensen viu Misha, foi em direção a ele imediatamente.  
\- Misha, nós precisamos conversar...  
Jared ficou observando de longe, enquanto ia para a barra para começar a subir e descer malhando os bíceps.  
Misha se sentou bufando  
\- A princesa já falou mal de mim não foi?  
\- Misha, você ameaçou meu namorado?  
Misha riu:  
\- Nossa já tá assim, namorado?- ironizou – Eu só falei para ele o que vai no meu coração Jensen- fez uma pausa – Eu já vi você sofrer demais e sabe o quanto gosto de você...  
\- Certo, respeito isso amigo mas ameaças eu não posso tolerar, sabe disso.  
\- Jensen, esse cara mudou mesmo você... O dono de um grande império, agora só se preocupa com um macho de quinta...Tem ido a Vegas?  
\- Não fala assim dele, ele é uma excelente pessoa que não ta nem ai pra dinheiro...  
Misha deu uma gargalhada:  
\- Sim, até botar a mão nele... Jensen, eu sei que você sempre foi só, sempre se sentiu só, até casar há três anos com o Chad e ver que o cara não prestava. Eu assisti passivamente a tudo isso, ver faturas de cartão com motéis caros, bebidas caras, viagens sem parar a negócios... você acha que quero ver você sofrer por isso de novo? Passar por isso de novo?  
\- Não, não acho que você quer e não acho que você vai ver...mas será que você não nota a diferença entre eles?  
\- Sabe o que eu noto? – olhou no fundo dos olhos de Jensen- Que todo mundo tem um preço nessa merda de mundo... e eu espero apenas que ele seja barato  
Jensen cerrou os olhos, com raiva  
\- Eu vim te dizer que depois do que houve antes e agora eu não devo mais ficar e cuidar de você, até porque você já achou alguém pra cuidar não é? Não tem mais clima e não se preocupe, eu vou viajar com meu namorado. – Misha se levantou indo em direção a Jensen dando um longo abraço, ao que este retribuiu. Em seguida foi até Jared, que observava tudo de longe.  
\- Hey gostosão...- ele chegou perto – Eu to indo embora da casa e espero que Jensen fique bem. Eu não quero perder a amizade do meu melhor amigo só porque não compactuo com as decisões dele então o melhor a fazer é ir embora...  
\- Okay- disse Jared esfregando as mãos e olhando para ele – Espero que um dia, Misha, você me conheça sem preconceitos.  
\- É, pode ser... até  
Ele foi embora dando um tchauzinho de costas para Jared e em Jensen deu um beijo no rosto.  
Jensen se aproximou e ficaram quietos e calados durante algum tempo. Jared imaginava o que Misha tinha lhe dito para deixa-lo chateado como aparentava estar. Até que Jared decidiu se mover e começou por tirar a camisa naquele momento indo pegar uns pesos...em seguida sentou-se num banquinho e começou a flexionar um braço com cinco quilos de peso. Eles se olharam e Jared piscou para ele flexionando o braço e mordendo o lábio inferior. Jensen sorriu olhando o corpo dele, sempre sexy demais, lembrando das danças dele no clube, desejando-o sem parar.  
Jared olhou o corpo de Jensen também, achava-o lindo, aquela barba cerrada loira e os olhos verdes desejosos na direção dele, a forma como molhava os lábios com a língua sempre que falava com ele ou pensava nele... o homem era irresistível.  
\- Vai ficar me tentando, suando e malhando na minha frente? – perguntou Jensen  
O moreno riu e deixou o peso no chão, foi quando ouviram o carro de Misha deixar a garagem indo embora.  
\- Ele não saiu muito rápido? - perguntou Jared  
\- Já devia estar com as malas prontas quando veio falar conosco. Não fuja do assunto.  
\- O que você quer fazer quanto a isso? – Jared se levantou e começou a abrir o botão da calça, não havia agora nada nem ninguém que pudesse impedí-los, Não havia mais ninguém na mansão enorme, não havia ninguém entre eles, estavam sozinhos na casa de Jensen como este sempre havia desejado e sonhado durante meses.  
\- O que você está fazendo? – perguntou Jensen  
Jared riu gostosamente e rumou para o chuveiro da academia.  
\- Tomar um banho ou não tem chuveiro nessa academia? – Respondeu com ar canalha que o loiro amou. Jensen sorriu e foi atrás dele.  
Assim que o loiro entrou no banheiro Jared já tirava a calça e ficava nú. Jensen o observava encostado na pia.  
\- Posso olhar? – perguntou fazendo o outro sorrir maliciosamente  
\- Não! – falou indo pra cima de Jensen completamente nú e o agarrando com força pelos braços, Jensen levou um susto – Você já me beijou a força várias vezes não é mesmo?  
\- S-sim, é...- respondeu Jensen um tanto apreensivo sendo carregado sem poder fazer força alguma e pior, agora estava totalmente sozinho em sua mansão, indefeso contra o lutador.- O que é isso Jared?!  
\- Agora você vai saber como é a sensação de ser forçado... – ele enfiou Jensen embaixo d´agua do chuveiro, enquanto este protestava  
\- O que você ta fazendo?!  
Jared quis deixar claro suas intenções quando começou a beijar o pescoço do outro, obrigando-o a ficar de costas, com as mãos na parede do chuveiro. Jensen tinha agora as roupas todas molhadas e Jared começou a abrir o botão da calça dele, descendo-a com força.  
\- Você me quer, Jensen? – arfava junto ao ouvido do outro, que se arrepiou todo de desejo  
\- Você é tudo que eu quero... – respondeu gemendo, sem reservas  
Jared esfregava o corpo no corpo do loiro enquanto o fazia sentir seu membro enrijecido passeando pelas suas nádegas e coxas. Jensen fechou os olhos e tentou encontrar o pênis do amado com as mãos mas este não deixou.  
\- Xiii, quieto! Mãos na parede! – obrigou Jensen a novamente colocar as mãos na parede, puxando sua cintura pra junto, fazendo-o curvar-se um pouco para ele. Acariciou as costas de Jensen metendo a mão na camisa dele rasgando-a. Jensen pensou que estava no paraíso, nunca imaginou ser pego assim, com alguma violência deliciosa afinal de contas, era sempre ele que tentava algo com Jared a força. Sempre foi ele que tentou marcar seu território de todas as maneiras possíveis e agora estava completamente dominado.  
Jared cuspiu em seu membro e em seguida sem dó procurou a entrada de Jensen sem muita cerimônia. O loiro prendeu a respiração com a dor inicial, afinal não havia gel naquele momento. O moreno gemia enquanto aumentava a velocidade dentro de Jensen.  
\- Puta que pariu, como você é gostoso...  
\- ahhh delicia Jared, mais...mais....  
Jared desligou o chuveiro mas não permitiu que o loiro saísse daquela posição, mantendo a velocidade das estocadas dentro dele enquanto Jensen gemia mais ainda. O moreno dava mordidas nas costas molhadas do outro e beijava.  
\- Me fala o que você quer, Jen... me fala...  
\- Eu quero você... só você, meu amor...  
O moreno então o virou pra ele e o beijou, se beijaram enquanto Jared masturbava o próprio membro e com uma mão no ombro de Jensen o obrigou a ficar de joelhos. Jensen sabia o que significava, queria ser chupado, obrigava-o, ordenava-o, sem gentilezas.  
\- Chupa o teu macho....  
Aquela frase fez Jensen gemer e arfar como se fosse desfalecer de paixão e tesão. Abocanhou o membro do outro com vontade e fúria sabendo que Jared poderia gozar a qualquer momento, mas não foi isso que aconteceu...Depois de alguns minutos o moreno o pegou no colo então e o levou para o banco comprido que havia no enorme banheiro da academia fazendo-o sentar-se em seu membro. De frente pra ele. Olhavam-se dentro dos olhos alternando beijos apaixonados. Jensen o mordia por todo o rosto, procurava sua boca, beijavam-se selvagemente. Jared mantinha o ritmo, o segurando pelas coxas fazendo-o enterrar-se todo em seu membro até que se deitou no banco enquanto Jensen continuava cavalgando-o.  
\- ahhh eu vou gozar, Jared  
\- Goza...  
\- Não aguento mais...vou gozar  
Jensen se derramou na barriga de Jared enquanto se masturbava sentindo o membro do outro estocar sua próstata várias vezes, vendo estrelas de tanto prazer. Jared então, depois que viu o outro gozar, se permitiu gozar gemendo o nome dele  
\- Jensen...Jensen...  
O loiro observava suas carinhas de êxtase, completamente apaixonado. Pensou em quantas vezes ainda veria aquele rosto extasiado... Deitou-se no peito de Jared, então este o abraçou acariciando seus cabelos molhados, fazendo carinho no rosto dele. Era carinhoso, pensou Jensen... além de tudo de bom, era carinhoso....  
Ficaram um tempo se acariciando, se beijando até que Jared disse que precisava de um banho de verdade. Ambos riram. Tomaram banho juntos. Enquanto ensaboava seu namorado no tórax Jensen disse:  
\- Quer que eu peça um jantar delicioso a luz de velas ou quer jantar no melhor restaurante da cidade?  
\- Quero ficar aqui...só eu e você...- respondeu o moreno  
\- Tá bem, meu amor...culinária italiana, japonesa, tailandesa, o que você gostaria de comer?  
\- Você escolhe, o que você quiser para mim ta ótimo...- respondeu o moreno o beijando carinhosamente e pensando em como aquela situação era tão nova para ele. Apaixonado por um homem, beijando na boca, transando só com ele...que vida nova! E nem era ruim...Saiu para pegar uma toalha que enrolou na cintura – Sai dai, vamos pra cama...  
Jensen sorriu pra ele e fechou logo o chuveiro. Subiram de mãos dadas para o quarto e ficaram na cama, nús se beijando o resto da tarde, até Jensen pedir a entrega de um prato italiano do melhor restaurante italiano da cidade.  
Fazia dois dias que estavam ali, praticamente sem sair de casa. Foram somente fazer compras no mercado pois Jensen não pôde enviar empregados uma vez que sua única secretária do lar havia ganho folga de três dias quando chegou para trabalhar no dia anterior. Tudo para que ele tivesse total privacidade com o seu adorado Jared. Jensen estava tranquilo quanto ao ex marido aparecer pois este mandou mensagem que só buscaria suas coisas no final de semana.  
Estavam tranquilamente conversando na sala sobre Jared se mudar para a casa de Jensen, a vontade, de cueca, quando ouviram um barulho de chaves na porta. Tal foi a surpresa de Jensen ao ver entrar Chad abrir a porta, então entrou um loiro alto, não tanto quando Jared, com um olhar surpreso e indignado se aproximando dos dois. Jensen se levantou:  
\- O que você está fazendo aqui?  
\- Eu que pergunto, quem é esse cara?!!- gritou e Jared logo se levantou. – E de cueca!  
\- Isso não te importa, não somos mais casados! – Jensen alterou a voz  
\- Mas ...- Chad pausou olhando pra Jared – Enquanto eu viajava você tava me traindo seu viado filho da puta?!  
Jensen se acalmou, escolhendo muito bem as palavras:  
\- Escuta aqui, o filho da puta aqui é você porque eu cansei de pagar fatura de cartão de crédito com motéis e lojinhas de presentinhos caros, meu querido e nunca perguntei porra nenhuma porque eu sofri ao ver que você não tinha se casado comigo por amor!!  
Chad fez uma expressão de pura raiva e ciúme:  
\- Eu não sei de nada disso que você ta falando Jensen!  
\- Ah não sabe?! Não sabe porque eu nunca deixei rastros, idiota. Sempre liguei para os hotéis em que você esteve nos últimos meses e você é estúpido o suficiente para não saber que recepcionistas e gerentes aceitam uma gorjetinha boa por uma informação... você me traiu já no primeiro ano de casamento e o filho da puta aqui sou eu?! – Jensen começou a deixar rolar algumas lágrimas de mágoa,  
Chad colocou as mãos na cintura e baixou a cabeça, só levantando para ver Jared vindo acudir seu namorado que chorava.  
\- Ok, ok, olha já nos separamos mesmo e te digo... você valeu cada centavo Jensen. Estive com os melhores garotos da Europa – Jensen fez que ia avançar nele para bater mas Jared o segurou.  
\- Isso, segura essa bicha ai que eu não quero me manchar de sangue! E olha ainda te confesso, esse carinha que você arrumou é uma delícia ein! - saiu rindo ironicamente.  
Jared soltou Jensen e foi em cima de Chad tão rápido que ele sequer se mexeu.  
\- Fala de mim de novo, seu canalha...- apertou a gola da camisa dele o suspendendo alguns centímetros do chão.  
\- Jared! – alterou a voz Jensen com medo de briga.  
\- Me solta, bonitão...deixa eu arrumar minhas coisas.  
\- Você tem quinze minutos...- falou Jared calmamente  
\- Que quinze minutos?! Quem é você para me dar ordens?! Essa casa é minha!  
\- ERA sua, eu estou aqui e garanto que você vai sair em quinze minutos ou eu vou subir e você não vai gostar do que vai acontecer...- falava pausadamente  
Jensen arregalou os olhos em direção aos dois.  
\- Ahhhhh então você é o lutador que me falaram? A coisa ficou séria então né? Ta ok, cinturão de ouro...eu to indo, só preciso de dez minutos.  
Jared soltou ele. Chad agradeceu e subiu as escadas rapidamente.  
\- Você consegue amedrontar as pessoas mesmo...- disse Jensen para em seguida ir colocar whisky para si.  
Jared ficou observando Jensen que estava muito calado, sentando-se no sofá e bebendo o whisky num só gole, para depois deixar rolar uma lágrima e outra e outra. O moreno sentou-se ao lado dele.  
\- Se chorar vai te fazer bem, chora Jensen... solta isso...- Jared o abraçou segurando sua cabeça, sentindo que o loiro começou a soluçar e chorar mais e se encolher. - Tá tudo bem, Jen...Eu to aqui, eu to aqui pra você...  
Ele fez que não com a cabeça.  
\- Está agora – disse chorando – Você também vai me abandonar, como todo mundo...- disse olhando para Jared, que achou que não ia viver para ver aquele homem poderoso e arrogante numa cena frágil daquelas e sentiu tanto por ele, sentiu tanto que deixou rolar uma lágrima também.  
\- Jen... olha só, eu não vou embora e você também não vai embora da minha vida ta certo? Eu to apaixonado, você não percebe? Você não vê o esforço que eu fiz para isso não me acontecer? Tudo em vão, eu já tava apaixonado por você...  
\- Jared, eu sou duro por fora mas sou isso que você ta vendo por dentro, eu não aguento mais perder pessoas, meus pais, amigos falsos, amores falsos...  
\- Eu sou verdadeiro...- ele disse lhe dando um beijo no canto do lábio para em seguida enxugar suas lágrimas com as mãos. – Chega de chorar ok? Vamos sair hoje, vamos fazer o que você quiser...  
\- Vamos para Vegas? – pediu o loiro parecendo uma criança naquele momento  
\- Eu não tenho roupa...ta tudo lá em casa.  
\- Eu compro tudo novo, que tal?  
Jared fez não com a cabeça:  
\- Não, você não vai comprar nada pra mim, eu passo em casa e faço uma mala.  
\- Mas eu vou comprar roupas pra você em Vegas e isso você não pode me impedir.  
O moreno riu  
\- Tá bem, quando chegarmos lá a gente ve isso ta? – deu um selinho no namorado.  
Chad desceu as escadas em menos de dez minutos com uma pequena mala na mão e uma mochila na outra. Olhou para os dois que se abraçavam:  
\- Os pombinhos ficam lindos juntos...  
Jared se levantou e Chad saiu rindo de costas e jogando a chave da casa para Jared de longe.  
\- Toma, garotão, a chave da sua casa! – Jared pegou e em seguida viram ele bater a porta indo embora para nunca mais voltar. Assim que se virou, o moreno estendeu a chave para Jensen que fez um aceno negativo de cabeça  
\- É sua...  
Jared suspirou e colocou a chave no bolso.  
\- Vamos nos arrumar pra Vegas? – Jared queria ver seu namorado sorrindo novamente.  
\- Okay, deixa eu só ligar para o aeroporto, pedir pra prepararem meu jatinho.  
Jared riu sem se espantar mais com tantas coisas materiais que o outro tinha, exceto o que ele mais queria...amor. Mas sabia que ele poderia dar isso a ele, sabia que o que sentia era forte o suficiente para virar amor. Sabia que ia acontecer.


	10. Las Vegas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> É o ultimo capítulo de Wild is the night, espero conhecer novos leitores! Minha fic preferida até agora.. bjs a todos que passarem por aqui!

Música sugerida para o capítulo : Enation - Feel this (linda demais!)

Capítulo 10

Las Vegas

 

Feel this

Can you feel this?

My heart beating out of my chest?

 

Feel this

Can you feel this?

Salvation under my breath

 

Estavam no jatinho de Jensen e este observava o namorado sem conseguir parar de olhar pela janela enquanto chegavam a Vegas. O olhar dele era de pura alegria ao ver aquela cidade tão bonita. Estava de botas, enfiado em uma calça jeans desbotada, uma camisa branca por baixo da jaqueta preta de couro e um gorro branco. Jensen estava elegantemente vestindo uma calça preta jeans e um blazer preto por cima de uma camisa branca de botões pretos e não parava de olhar o celular. Jared o olhava as vezes incomodado com tanto uso do celular, o que será que Jensen fazia tanto no celular?

\- Você ta muito lindo sabia? – disse o moreno, chamando a atenção dele.

\- São seus lindos olhos...

Logo aterrissaram e pegaram um carro que já os esperava no aeroporto, levando-os diretamente ao hotel do qual Jensen era dono. Um belíssimo hotel, em que era tratado como um rei assim que chegava. Apresentou ao gerente seu novo acompanhante, sem entrar em detalhes dos quais todos já sabiam mas que também não era da conta deles. O gerente o tratou como um novo dono e Jared ficou surpreso com tudo aquilo, além de nunca ter ido a Vegas, nunca haviam carregado suas malas e o tratado com tanto respeito na vida. Estava deslumbrado com a beleza do hotel.

Jensen precisava ter uma conversa de negócios e disse a Jared que o esperasse não mais que duas horas no cassino do hotel pois estavam preparando a cobertura deles. Haviam empregados lá deixando o quarto impecavelmente lindo para eles. Isso foi o que ele disse a Jared pois a cobertura já estava impecável horas depois que ele ligou no mesmo dia. Entretanto nem era essa a razão pra que Jensen não quisesse que Jared fosse diretamente para o quarto. A caminho de Vegas decidiu fazer-lhe uma surpresa e contratou uma empresa para isso, que fez todos os esforços para que tudo estivesse pronto a tempo mas não foi possível antes da chegada deles ao hotel.

\- Tudo bem... Onde fica? – respondeu o moreno

\- Eu lhe guio, senhor - disse uma recepcionista com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

Ao chegarem no cassino, Jared se dirigiu ao único lugar que era mais íntimo para ele. O bar. Sentou-se e pediu uma dose de whisky com gelo e então virou seu banco para observar os jogadores. Nâo entendia muito bem de nada, era um homem humilde. Olhava o relógio de cinco em cinco minutos olhando a porta por onde Jensen deveria entrar. O barman foi até ele sabendo que era alguém muito importante para o dono e vendo que estava irrequieto, quis agradá-lo.

\- O senhor gostaria de mais alguma coisa? – Jared o olhou um tanto nervoso, começava a sentir-se um tanto mal com tanto luxo.

\- Sim, na verdade tem alguma sacada ou janela para onde eu possa ir?

\- Está sentindo alguma coisa senhor?

\- Não,- ele suava muito no pescoço – Só quero ficar só...

\- Sim, senhor, por ali, dobre aqui a esquerda e estará numa sacada. – sorriu- Qualquer coisa que precisar, chame qualquer um de nós esta´bem?

\- Certo, obrigado.

Ele levou seu copo de whisky para a sacada e assim que saiu e respirou o ar da cidade, conseguiu se acalmar. Os seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas. Jared sentia de tudo, uma certa humilhação, um certo recalque e alguma vergonha por não ser como todos ali. Ficou uma boa meia hora ali em pé olhando a cidade se recompondo quando um homem atraente adentrou a sacada parando ao seu lado.

\- Boa noite...

Jared o olhou levando um susto e o homem sorriu.

\- Mil desculpas, eu não pretendia lhe assustar...

\- N- não, tudo bem. – Nâo se interessou muito por conversar com um estranho.

\- Desculpe a intromissão mas ...- ele fez uma pausa – Eu conheço você...

Jared o olhou novamente e se incomodou percebendo que aquele homem certamente era gay e estava pronto para lhe cantar, foi logo dispensando-o.

\- Não, não tem como me conhecer... – virou o rosto

\- Sim, tenho, do Bill´s club... Você dança lá...

Jared fechou os olhos e baixou a cabeça.

\- Eu te reconheci sentado no bar e fiquei esperando uma chance de falar com você.

Jared nem o olhou, apenas respondeu:

\- Eu não estou interessado.

Nesse momento, Jensen o avistou depois de procurar por ele e receber a resposta do barman de onde ele estava. Mas ao ver um homem conversar com ele, somente chegou perto e ficou parado atrás da porta de vidro e da cortina para ouvir.

\- Mas por que? Assim, estou aqui pensando o que você faz tão longe de casa mas não vou perguntar – ele pôs a mão no ombro de Jared – Só quero saber quanto é uma hora com você...

\- Tira a mão de mim – disse o moreno enfático

\- Sim! Tira a mão asquerosa de cima dele! – disse Jensen, surpreendendo-os.

Jared respirou aliviado ao vê-lo, não pelo homem pois sabia lidar com essas situações mas porque não queria ficar mais ali naquela sacada imaginando porque o havia deixado sozinho. O homem olhou Jensen de cima a baixo.

\- Quem é você para interromper minha conversa?!

Jensen sorriu.

\- O dono desse hotel...

\- Ah ok, você pode ser o dono do hotel mas não é dono desse cara! – apontou Jared

\- Na verdade é sim...- respondeu Jared indo pra cima de Jensen e o beijando ardorosamente, imprensando-o contra a parede da sacada. O homem saiu com raiva, proferindo palavrões enquanto eles continuavam se beijando. Quando se afastaram, Jensen arfou:

\- Que recepção deliciosa... mas como eu disse lá em casa, isso nunca vai parar enquanto você dançar naquele lugar.

Jared se afastou dele, baixando a cabeça, deixando uma lágrima rolar.

\- Jared, que foi? Que houve? – Jensen pegou seu rosto

\- Podemos ir para o quarto?

\- Primeiro eu quero saber o que aconteceu com você! Por que está chorando?

Jared largou os braços e olhou pra tudo.

\- Tudo isso Jensen...isso não faz parte da minha criação pobre, da minha vida de merda...eu não me encaixo em tudo isso...

\- Jay, me ouve, você só precisa se acostumar, e mesmo que você não se acostume, somos só eu e você, meu amor. Você não precisa mostrar nada pra ninguém, eu sei quem você é e é só isso que precisamos...eu e você.

\- Eu não consigo fazer parte disso, não me sinto bem...

\- Você não precisa fazer parte...Eu só queria te mostrar coisas bonitas, gastar com nós dois que é o que eu sei fazer de melhor e depois irmos embora pra nossa casa...

\- SUA casa...

\- NOSSA...vamos fechar essa questão por favor? Só vamos ficar aqui uns três dias, eu terei reuniões, você pode assistir lutas ao vivo, que tal? Ou ficar na cama o dia inteiro ou na academia, mas apenas espere esses três dias e vamos voltar pra casa em paz, ta bem?

O moreno fez que sim com a cabeça e Jensen começou a puxá-lo para irem para o quarto, pegaram o elevador e ao se abrir, o elevador já encarava a porta da cobertura, uma única porta enorme e luxuosa, num corredor de uns sete metros de comprimento, adornado com jarros de flores do campo de todas as cores, como Jensen gostava. Jensen abriu a porta e ficou olhando para o rosto do amado, que ao entrar se deparou com uma visão e tanto. Um enorme apartamento luxuoso, com iluminação âmbar, uma cama enorme com algumas coisas em cima.

Jared foi se aproximando da cama e Jensen não tirava os olhos do seu rosto, até o moreno encontrar sobre a cama um balde com gelo e champagne, dois robes com as iniciais JA e JP bordadas a mão, Jensen Ackles e Jared Padalecki, algumas caixas embrulhadas para presente e bombons. Haviam também velas acesas em castiçais enormes que deixavam o ambiente ainda mais âmbar e romântico. Em cima da enorme mesa a um canto haviam pratos de variados tipos de comidas, sucos e doces. Jared olhou para ele e sorriu largamente:

\- Você fez tudo isso?

\- Na verdade eu não, mandei fazer os robes hoje mesmo, e essa equipe é muito boa, mal chegamos já estavam prontos. Só escolhi as comidas, as bebidas e os presentes já estavam comprados. – baixou a cabeça – Mas nunca tive coragem de te entregar porque você sempre brigava comigo quando eu te dava alguma coisa...

\- Então você não teve reunião nenhuma?

\- Tive mas antes entreguei os presentes a equipe porque estavam na minha mala...

\- Ahhhh...nossa...obrigada por tudo isso Jen, sabe que não precisa fazer nada disso para me impressionar...

\- Ainda não acabou...

Jensen foi até um aparelho de som, ligando-o sob o olhar atencioso do namorado. Quando começou I belong to you de Lenny Kravitz Jared fechou os olhos sorrindo. Jensen foi até ele deixando uma lágrima cair e o abraçou começando a dançar com ele. Aquela emoção genuína de Jensen fez com que o moreno pensasse que era a coisa mais linda que já tinha visto. Jared afundou o rosto no pescoço do loiro e se deixou contagiar pela música e por tudo que havia vivido e deixou uma lágrima rolar também. Dançaram a música toda, a música do número mais aclamado de Jared no clube, o anjo caído... Jared começou a chorar ainda mais e finalmente revelou:

\- Eu te amo, Jen...

Jensen o abraçou mais apertado de felicidade por ouvir aquilo e não se conteve, começou a beijar seu namorado avidamente, até irem parar na cama. Afastaram o champagne, as caixas ainda não abertas e fizeram amor ali mesmo, suando, felizes e apaixonados. Descansaram fazendo carinho nos cabelos um do outro, fazendo promessas. Jared prometeu largar o clube e Jensen prometeu não mimar o namorado mas sobretudo prometeram-se protegerem seu amor de todo o mal do mundo, prometeram se proteger um ao outro e isso era tudo que queriam no mundo afinal...Um ao outro.

 

FIM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota: Terminei minha fic chorando por eles, por mim. Essa história começou há quatro anos atrás em condições muito especiais na minha vida e é impossível não termina-la sem me emocionar principalmente ao som de I belong to you de Lenny Kravitz...Deixo aqui essa obra não tão literária mas tão importante na minha vida e espero que todos gostem e deixem um comentário. Seria importante pra mim...


End file.
